


Dawn of the Dark Knight (Kalex Style)

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: The Batwoman [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Kara Danvers, Dark Kara Danvers, F/F, Jealousy, Kalex Endgame, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Sex, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Torture, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: 7 years ago Kara lost the woman she loved, Alex had her memory of Kara erased and the DEO turned its back on her, now 7 years later a darker hero has come, The Batwoman who leaves a body count in her wake but soon she will come face to face with her ultimate test... the Joker.Will Kara find happiness or will she fall?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: The Batwoman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539037
Comments: 53
Kudos: 80





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is it now... the previous attempt was wrecked by my whole clone twist, that is what happens when I try to be clever.
> 
> Now this is it, a re-write I promised but this time, Kalex style but though its a rewrite, it will be so much different than the Supercorp version, the only thing that will remain the same is this prologue.
> 
> I hope you enjoy
> 
> Emily.

Kara was fed up of it all lately, she had sacrificed so much to protect this city but now it’s asked too much from her and she was tired of it all, she was sick and tired of all the pain and misery, she was sick and tired of criminals she tried to put away walking free and she was sick of losing people she loved, the more recent of the people she had to sacrifice was her adoptive sister now fiancée, forced to wipe her memory to protect Kara; Alex had no memory of Kara or the fact they were engaged, all of Alex’s memories of Kara was wiped from existence leaving Kara broken and alone.

Kara was devastated and J’onn’s heart broke from how distraught Kara was, when Alex began dating Kelly and whenever Alex passed Kara on the street without a second look it broke Kara’s heart into nothing but dust, she had made so many sacrifices but now this world has made her sacrifice too much, then Red Daughter came and because Alex had no memory of Kara or their life together, Alex assembled a special team of Kryptonite wielding agents that began hunting Supergirl.

Kara had enough of it all especially when the people turned on her so she left, packed up her bags and went to the fortress of solitude, Clark and Lois was waiting for her, she had called ahead and told them to meet her at the fortress and once she hung up Clark flew Lois out there and waited for Kara to arrive, once Kara arrived she explained the whole situation with Alex, the DEO and Red Daughter and by the end of it all Lois was holding Kara as the last daughter of Krypton sobbed.

Kara told Clark what she wanted to do and he was not happy about it but it was her wish nonetheless, he just hoped she knew what she was doing, stepping into the chamber Kara stood and watched as golden fleck of dust came down and engulfed her, she felt every cell in her body changing and she cried out in pain until finally the chamber powered down, staggering out of the chamber Kara falls to the ground weak in the legs from the change.

Clark helped his cousin to the chair and she sat there to recover, once she was recovered she grabbed the knife nearby and slid the blade across her arm to check she was human and sure enough, she was bleeding but not too badly, once she checked she was human and made sure there was no way to reverse the process Kara gathered up her bags and with one last hug for her cousin and his fiancée Lois, Kara opened up a breach and stepped through for the last time.

Earth 1 – Gotham City:

Kate Kane was sitting in her office when she received an unexpected visitor, Kara walked through the doors looking emotionally drained but with a smile on her face nonetheless, Kate looked at Kara with a beaming smile “Kara, wow I get a personalized invite to yours and Alex’s wedding, I’m honored” she teased but her teasing smirk faded and she grew concerned when Kara’s smile faded and instead she burst into tears.

Kate instantly ran to Kara and pulled her into a tight hug “Oh my, don’t cry” she pleaded, she didn’t like it when the bubbly and happy Kryptonian was crying, it was unnatural for Kara to be so sad, she swore if Alex broke the Kryptonians heart and cheated on her, she would hunt the bitch down and tear her limb from fucking limb, Kate sat Kara down and Kara began to explain everything, from the beginning to the end, from Alex being forced to erase her own memories to protect Kara, the arrival of Red Daughter and being hunted by the DEO and Alex to finally making herself human.

By the end of it Kate looked confused “So if this Red Daughter is still running free with Lex Luthor, why not stop them?” she asked.

“Because I am tired” Kara whispered broken “I’m tired of saving people who still won’t accept me, I’m tired of sacrificing everything in my life” she said “More importantly… I am tired of seeing the woman I love with somebody else and not even know who I am” Kara broke down into tears again.

Kate hugged her tight and held onto her as Kara wailed, Kate’s heart broke for her best friend who had become somewhat of a sister to her “So why come to me?” Kate asked curiously.

Kara pulled back and wiped her eyes “I need you to train me” she said.

Kate looked stunned “Are you sure, you’re human now” she said “You can get hurt”

“I know, but I don’t care… there’s nothing left for me now” Kara said.

Kate sighed heavily “Okay, training begins tomorrow… lets get you a place to sleep” she said and soon they headed off to find a place for Kara to sleep.

And that is how it began;

Kate took Kara to the farthest reaches of the world and began to train her, all over the world Kara was trained in the way of Kate and Bruce had been trained, her body being pushed to both mental and physical exhaustion, Kate could see Kara was struggling and she was beginning to have serious doubts about training Kara, but one day it was like somebody had lit a match and sweet loving Kara was no more but instead replaced by something darker and more angrier, she reminded Kate of her Batwoman persona, standing on the frozen lake in the snowy surroundings of the woods, Kate handed Kara a sword and soon the 2 engaged in heavy combat, their swords colliding heavily violently, the battle between them until Kate had disarmed Kara and held the sword to her throat “You lose” Kate said.

Kara smirked “Oh really… because I think I win” she said as she stamped her foot on the spot and the ice broke away beneath Kate’s feet and Kate went into the water, the training continued and Kate trained Kara to the peak of physical and mental perfection, the training had gone for 7 years, Kara’s whole body and mind was pushed to its peak.

7 Years later – Present Day:

Kara packed up her bags, her hair was tied back in a pony tail as she slipped on her leather jacket, grabbing her bags she headed down to meet with Kate who was waiting for her at the bottom floor, Kara had become rather successful in the 7 years she had been gone, she made various trips back and forth to her world during training and built a business called K-Enterprises, her company had grown within those 7 years and Lena helped provide the building and ran things whilst Kara was gone.

Lena was all Kara had left from her old life as Supergirl, Lena knew about her from the moment they met, against Alex’s wishes Kara told Lena the truth about herself once they had become good friends and Lena was happy that Kara trusted her to tell her, Kara made her way down into the lobby where Kate was waiting for her and she smiled, pulling Kate into a tight hug Kara kissed her cheek “Thank you…for everything” she said genuinely appreciative of everything Kate had done for her.

Kate smiled back as she pulled away “You know where to find me if you need me” she said, Kara nodded her head and pulled away, grabbing the beach device Kara switched it on and with one last smile at Kate, Kara vanished into the breach and it snapped shut behind her, Kate smiled once more knowing that National City of Earth 38 was about to get a hero that was more darker.

Earth 38:

Lena was in her office working late, running her company and keeping an eye on Kara’s company was exhausting, she was hoping that Kara would return him soon so she could just focus on her own company, even more though she hoped Kara would return because she missed Kara very much, only seeing her a few times a month every year for the past 7 since the day Kara left her old life behind.

Sitting in her office Lena gazed at the wedding invitation belonging to Alex and Kelly, she wished there was a way to give Alex her memories back but J’onn said no, that there was no way he was able to give Alex her memories back, In the past 7 years not much had changed in National City except that Lex Luthor and Red Daughter was still running lose.

In the 7 years that had passed, Lena had proved that Red Daughter was setting up Supergirl with the help of Clark Kent and Lois Lane but it was too late, by the time the truth was revealed Lex had established himself as untouchable and had a private military contractor firm called ‘The Ravens’ the city was under siege and there was kryptonite weapons all over the place and Kryptonite shields surrounding National City.

Red Daughter was only able to survive in a personal suit that protected her as well as an apartment that was shielded from Kryptonite, the people of National City pleaded for Supergirl’s return to save them but there was no sign, and soon in those 7 years the people of National City lost hope in ever getting saved so life continued on and the DEO was powerless.

Lena sighed heavily as she sat there when Jessica entered “Um Miss Luthor…” her assistant called “You have a visitor” she said.

Lena looked up and beamed the brightest smile “KARA!” she squealed in pure joy and wrapped her arms around her best friend tight, Kara grinned as she held her best friend and kissed her cheek, Lena pulled away and looked at her best friend “Uh how long are you back?” she asked.

“How long is forever” Kara replied causing Lena to grin as she surged forward and hugged Kara with all her might and Kara squeezed her tight.

“So… now what?” Lena asked as she pulled away to look at Kara.

“The weapon, is it ready?” Kara asked as she looked at Lena.

Lena nodded her head and walked over to the wall, pressing her hand against the palm reader the wall slid up reveal a secret lab and on the center pedestal was a grenade launcher with 5 round of grenade next to it, picking it up and the grenade belt Lena handed it to Kara “1 grenade launcher with 5 Kryptonite armor piercing Nano rounds” she said.

Kara smiled as she admired the weapon “Very nice” she said as she admired the grenade launcher “And the cave?” she asked.

“Everything you ordered on your last visit has been delivered and with Winn’s help we set it all up” she replied “Including the materials you said you needed” she explained.

“Thanks Lena” Kara said as they sat down and soon Kara and Lena began catching up over everything Kara had missed since her last visit, finally Kara asked the biggest question… Alex.

“How is Alex… is she… okay?” Kara asked as she nervously fidgeted with her hands.

“She is good, I got…” Lena froze up and shut her mouth fast.

Kara smiled in response “It’s okay, you can tell me” she said.

Lena sighed heavily as she looked at Kara “Alex is… she is engaged” she broke the news and her heart shattered when she saw the sadness and pain in Kara’s eyes, after a while Kara and Lena finished talking and Kara went to her office at K-Enterprises, setting her bags down she headed over to the book case and pressed one of the books, slowly the bookcase to the side opened up revealing an elevator inside.

Kara nodded her head as she looked at the elevator and with a look of determination she stormed towards the elevator, with Red Daughter still around Kara knew she had to keep the Pony tail and glasses appearance, it was going to be too difficult to explain why she looked like both Red Daughter and Supergirl, It was best to keep to the look everyone knew… for now.

Walking into the cave, the lights flickered on and the computer lit up with the familiar sight of Batwoman’s insignia.

From this moment on, Kara would no longer be Supergirl or a hero… she was something far worse.

2 Months had passed and Kara was working constantly on getting her suit ready, Lena paid her a visit and tried to drag Kara out to night clubs; some nights she was successful but other nights she wasn’t as successful until one night Lena found Kara fast asleep and for the first time she looked peaceful and she soon saw why.

The suit was ready… tonight would be Kara’s would finally take on Red Daughter and Lena was worried because he loved her best friend and she didn’t want her hurt, especially now that she was human.

She just had to pray Kara survived and won.

That night:

A lone figure clad in black with a blood red bat symbol on the chest piece of her suit, stretching her arms out the woman tipped forward and fell over the edge and fell into the darkness and vanished, in the meantime Red Daughter was blasting the DEO building with her heat vision, Alex and the other agents was pinned down by the Red Daughter and the private military contractor Lex had hired, Lex watched from his office on the live monitor with a sickening smirk, Alex was doing her best to stop the bleeding of one of her agents that was dying in her arms.

Red Daughter was hovering outside as she watched the PMC’s advancing on Alex and the other agents, without warning thought the lights went out engulfed the room in darkness, soon the sound of grunting and crying out in pain as gunshots rang out as one by one the guns fell silent until silence filled the air.

Red daughter hummed as she landed on the ground within the base of the DEO and she went to advance only instead there was the sound of something being loaded and she was hit hard by a grenade to the face, the grenade exploded in green gas causing her to double over and wheeze painfully.

The lights flickered back on and Alex caught a glimpse as the mysterious figure of their rescuer tackled Red Daughter and together both the weakened Kryptonian copy of Supergirl and the black clad rescuer dressed as a bat with blonde their that matched Red Daughters, the rescuer and the Red Daughter fell towards the ground and slammed on top of a parked SUV that was outside.

The suit was badly damaged from the Kryptonite gas grenade that was armor piercing that destroyed the helmet of Red Daughters suit, gasping and wheezing as her veins glowed green Red Daughter attacked but the woman dressed as a bat grabbed her fist before it made contact and she headbutted Red Daughter hard, growling the woman dressed as a bat punched her in the face followed by a punch to her ribs “I HATE CHEAP KNOCKOFF’S!” the woman spat.

Blood flew from Red Daughter’s mouth as the woman continued her assault, Red Daughter recovered from the kryptonite gas but found she was still weak for some reason, the woman smirked “Kryptonite nanites, poisoning your bloodstream and shutting down your powers” she stated firmly “No flying for you anymore bitch” she finished before punching Red Daughter hard.

Red Daughter was beaten until she was a bloody mess, her face was swollen and badly beaten and she was clutching her ribs from being beaten violently, struggling to her feet Red Daughter tried to get to her feet but fell to the ground again, the woman stood over her with clenched fists and soon she slammed her fist into Red Daughter’s face and knocked her out, looking around the blonde woman clad in black armor saw the people watching her in awe, she ignored them and pulled out a pair of Kryptonite handcuffs and cuffed Red Daughter before she used her grapple gun and propelled herself and the unconscious Red Daughter back up to the balcony of the DEO.

Alex in the meantime was busy trying to contend with the wounded agents and imprisoning the members of the PMC that their savior had knocked out before tackling the Red Daughter, soon their savior returned with a cuffed and badly beaten Red Daughter laying on the floor after she dropped her, Alex couldn’t help but marvel the well defined abs of their bat dressed savior, kicking the unconscious Red Daughter the woman looked at Alex “I believe this… belongs in one of your cells” the woman’s voice was rough and deep, obviously disguised.

Alex turned to 3 DEO agents and motioned to Red Daughter “Drag her and lock her up in the cell” she ordered.

The Agents nodded and dragged the unconscious Red Daughter away leaving Alex alone with the woman, looking at the woman with a smile Alex shook her hand “Thank you, for saving us” she said in appreciation.

“Glad I could be of assistance” the woman replied as she turned and headed to the balcony. Alex watched her walk away before she ran after the woman “Wait… who are you?” she asked.

The woman turned to Alex, their was something in her expression that made Alex’s heart break, with a smile the woman simply jumped up onto the edge, turning to Alex once more the woman winked “I’m Batwoman” she said in a deep voice before diving back over the edge and Alex watched in awe as Batwoman vanished into the darkness.

That night a motorbike revved as Batwoman rode it through the cave system, coming to stop in the central chamber, dismounting her bike Batwoman removed her cowl and placed the cowl on the table, sighing heavily Kara looked at the computer and watched as news of the new hero spread throughout the city.

Kara maybe one thing but she was no hero… Supergirl never killed.

Batwoman will.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns that there is hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the 2nd chapter and the true beginning of the Kalex re-write.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this.
> 
> And I look forward to hearing your comments.
> 
> Emily

A whole week had passed since that day, A whole week since Kara returned home from wherever she had vanished to, a whole week and she had not come to the DEO to see J’onn or enquire about Alex, Kara hated the DEO with a passion unlike any other, after the Red Daughter incident Kara wanted nothing more to do with the people that turned their backs on her and hunted her, now she was human and alone, the woman she loved, her fiancée had no memory of her and was engaged to somebody else, so Kara buried herself in her work, buried herself in working on the cave beneath K-Industries with a private elevator going up all the way to the office where Kara worked from.

Lena was worried about Kara, but every attempt to get Kara to open up to her was rebutted and Kara just walked away and headed back down into the cave system below, soon she continued her work on her current project, a motorbike that was an experimental military recon bike for urban and desert environments, but Kara had modified it with military grade hardware like missiles and a mini gun, Kara took to calling it the Bat Bike, was fixing it up as the news was running on the screen about the Batwoman that took down Red Daughter and everyone was asking 2 questions; Where was Supergirl and who was Batwoman?

As soon as Supergirl was mentioned Kara grabbed the control and turned the screen off, Lena walked in “The city deserves answers” she said.

“Well fuck what the city wants, after everything I gave… they chose to believe the lies” Kara replied “Aunt Astra was right, this world didn’t deserve Supergirl” she got to her feet “No… it deserves something far more terrifying” she said “What do you want Lena?” she asked, she wasn’t in the mood for another attempt from Lena to try and get her to open up about the pain she was in.

“I just want my friend back” Lena said “I just want you to talk to me” she shook her head “I’ve done everything you’ve asked Kara, I think I deserve it” she said.

Kara sighed heavily as she lowered her head, nodding slowly Kara looked at Lena with tearful eyes “You want to know how I’m feeling?” she asked “I’m… numb” she said “Every part of my body is numb” admitted “Seeing Alex and not being able to touch her, not being able to hold her, and have her not know who I am… it hurts more than you can possibly understand” she admitted, Lena went to hug Kara but Kara shook her head “No thanks Lena” she said “I… I need to be alone” she said “I need to… channel this pain I’m feeling and put it into being Batwoman” she said.

Lena nodded her head “When your ready… you know where to find me” she said.

Kara nodded her head “Thanks Lena” she replied as she went back to work on the bike, Lena turned and walked away and headed to the elevator, Kara sighed heavily, she knew she was being unfair to Lena, she had done everything Kara asked her to do and Kara was too focused on her pain to show any appreciation.

“Lena wait” Kara called as she looked up from the bike and looked to Lena who turned to her, Kara smiled “I’m sorry, I know… I know I’ve been a bad friend lately” she said.

Lena shook her head “No Kara, believe me I understand” she said “Your not ready” she said “I… I just want you to know that I am here, whenever your ready to talk” she said.

Kara’s lips quivered “Truth is Lena, I’m afraid if I start… I might never stop” she said.

Lena could seek Kara’s resolve failing, walking over to Kara slowly until she was close, Lena smiled sadly “Holding all that pain in Kara, is going to kill you… just, let it go” she said “I’m sure you have plenty to spare” she said.

Kara’s walls were breaking as she felt everything inside her breaking, soon she couldn’t hold on any longer and she broke down, her body trembling as her began to sob “I miss her so much” she whimpered.

Lena grabbed Kara and pulled her into her arms “Oh Kara” she whispered “It’ll be okay, I promise” she vowed as she rubbed small circles into Kara’s back.

Afterwards Lena left and headed out the door leaving Kara on her own with her thoughts, Kara sat there were her book of memories… literally, pictures of her and Alex after their relationship began, their first date, their first kiss, their engagement… all of it, Kara remembered what it was like to be truly happy back then, to truly be loved and now, all she had was her best friend, Kara went back to work on her bike before grabbing the brown paper bag and she headed out, she had to make a delivery to CatCo News anonymously, Kara once the bag was delivered Kara left and waited for the night time news report along with the headlines, J’onn already helped her with the report that was inside the paper bag.

Night had fallen on National City and Kara was still working on the bike when the news came up on the screen “Top headline tonight: the city mourns as it’s hero Supergirl… is dead” the news reader announced “Today and anonymous source dropped off a paper bag containing the autopsy report and Supergirl bloodied uniform, cause of death was revealed to be blunt force trauma from Red Daughter” he finished and it showed the image of people gathered at the Supergirl monument that had been erected after she had vanished.

Kara went back to work on the bike when the news reader spoke again “In other news, a mysterious signal on top of the clandestine organisation called the DEO, the symbol appears to be in the form, of a bat” he revealed causing Kara’s head to snap up and looked at the screen, sure enough there was a bat symbol shining up from the roof of the DEO, J’onn had her number so it wasn’t him, whoever it was… wanted to see her, she best not disappoint, walking to the capsule Kara placed her hand against the palm scanner and it opened up revealing the Bat suit inside with the dark red bat symbol on the chest piece, Kara nodded her head and got changed into it before Batwoman rode out of the Batcave.

Riding through the streets Batwoman headed to the DEO, apart of her was curious about who went to so much trouble just to get her attention but a part of her sensed a trap, it still did when she got nearer to the building, parking up outside she turned the engine off and she got off the bike, taking out her grapple claw she aimed it at the roof of the DEO and fired, the gas propelled grapple gun fired and the claw was propelled up through the air and dig into the side of the roof, attaching the gun to her belt Batwoman pressed the button and she was propelled upwards and into the darkness, if this was a trap then she was going to ensure the DEO paid a heavy price.

Landing on the roof, Batwoman stood tall as her cape flapped gracefully behind her, walking to the Bat signal Batwoman ran her hand across the bat symbol “I hope you like it?” Alex’s voice came from behind her, Batwoman smiled as she turned and looked at Alex.

“Very nice” Batwoman replied, her voice deep and rough.

“I wanted to say thank you, for your help against Red Daughter?” Alex said as she turned off the light “Sorry for the dramatic way of communicating but I didn’t know how else to reach you” she said.

Batwoman shrugged “No problem, I didn’t leave my phone number” she said before looking up at the moon, the green moon “Green moon huh, interesting” Batwoman replied.

“It’s merely an effect, were looking through a Kryptonite shield barrier that’s keeping Superman out” Alex replied “That’s actually why I wanted to talk to you” she said “I don’t know who I can trust” she admitted before handing Batwoman the file “A few months ago, the DEO’s vault was opened and a large amount of Kryptonite was removed” she said “Kryptonite which is right now being used in Lex Luthor’s Kryptonite shield” she revealed.

Batwoman looked curiously “Why not check the sign in logs on the last agent that opened the vault” she said.

“I did… according to the sign in log, it said it was me” Alex revealed “But around that time I was with my fiancée, so how can I be in 2 places at once” she asked.

Batwoman hummed in agreement before opening the file “Security footage?” she asked.

“Deleted” Alex answered “Whoever it was managed to get my access code” she said.

“I’ll look into it” Batwoman replied before walking to the edge of the building but not before stopping to look at Alex “Why come to me?” she asked.

“Because… I feel… I feel like I can trust you” Alex admitted “Something in me… feels there is something familiar, somebody I trust” she said “But I don’t know why” she admitted.

Batwoman turned away and a smile made it’s way on her face “Until next time” she said before jumping off the roof, Alex ran to the edge only to find Batwoman was no where to be seen, a small smile forming on her lips as she headed back down to her office.

In the meantime:

Batwoman returned to the Batcave where Lena was waiting for her, Lena ran to her and engulfed her into the tightest hug possible “What happened, I saw the bat signal from the DEO, I assumed it was a trap” she said.

Pulling off her cowl and setting it aside, Kara sighed heavily “Trust me, you were not the only one thinking it was a trap” she said.

“Well… are you going to leave me in suspense?” Lena asked.

Kara smiled “It was Alex, she wanted the Batwoman’s help” she said.

Lena smirked “Oh really, I bet that made you happy” she teased “Whatever happened to not getting involved with the DEO?” she asked.

“I’m not doing it for the DEO, I’m doing it for Alex” Kara replied before handing her the file “Apparently somebody gained access to the vault at the DEO, using Alex’s code to get in and whoever it was removed Kryptonite from the fault” she said “Kryptonite which is now being used for the shield generator” she said.

Lena looked at Kara “You think whoever it was, is on Lex’s payroll?” she asked.

“Well Alex seems to think so, and all evidence points to a DEO agent” Kara replied “But that file is slim at best” she said “I need to investigate some more” she said.

Lena nodded her head “Oh by the way, there is a message for you from Eliza” she said.

Kara growled in frustration “What does she want?”

“She’s in town and wants to see you” Lena answered.

Kara sighed heavily “May as well, best let her mouth off” she said.

Lena glared “Do you think Eliza’s that cold, she knows how much you love Alex?” she said “I think the only thing she is pissed about is that you left without saying goodbye” she said.

Kara nodded her head “I suppose, I best face the music” she said.

Lena smiled “You know… when you walked away from your life… Eliza cried, she missed you” she said.

Kara lowered her head “Fine, I’ll go and see her” she sighed in defeat.

Lena grinned as she turned and headed out of the cave via the private elevator taking her up to Kara’s office.

Kara was left alone with her thoughts; she knew it was best to meet with Eliza.

Otherwise Eliza would never let her hear the end of it and neither would Lena.

Next morning:

Kara was sitting in the coffeehouse alone with her thoughts when Eliza walked in, Kara smiled as she waved and Eliza beamed as she walked over, Kara was expecting Eliza to blow up at her but instead she was met by a fierce hug, wrapping her arms around Eliza tight Kara held onto her and smiled “It’s good to see you Eliza” Kara whispered.

Eliza pulled back “Good to see you too Kara” she replied as they sat down.

“So… how are you and Jeremiah?” Kara asked.

“We’re well, though we were upset by the fact you left without saying goodbye” Eliza said.

Kara nodded her head “I know, and I am sorry about that Eliza” she said.

Eliza smiled “I understand Kara, but still it hurt a lot” she said “So… how are you feeling?” she asked.

“I’ve been better” Kara replied as she looked at her coffee mug, she looked to Eliza “So, tomorrow is yours and Jeremiah’s anniversary” she said.

Eliza smiled as she nodded her head “Yeah it is” she replied “And here’s your invite” she said as she handed Kara the envelope.

Kara shook her head “I can’t… Alex is going to be there with Kelly” she said “I can’t face her” she said.

Eliza took Kara’s hands “Kara, I want you there” she said.

Kara sighed heavily “But what about Alex and Kelly, are you really going to make me suffer watching them?” she asked.

Eliza shook her head “It’s not about making you suffer Kara, it’s to show you that there is hope” she said.

“Hope for what?” Kara asked “What is there to hope for?” she asked.

“Alex has dragged out her engagement to Kelly for over 7 years Kara, somewhere deep down inside her, Alex remembers you” Eliza said “Do you know that after you left she came back to Midvale and cried?” she revealed.

Kara looked at her stunned “What?” she asked.

“7 years ago, when you made yourself human and left everything behind, Alex came to see me” Eliza revealed.

_Flashback:_

_Eliza was in her house, Jeremiah was out getting some groceries so it was just her with her book, the sound of somebody knocking the door drew her attention, sighing heavily Eliza removed her glasses and set the book down, walking to the door Eliza grabbed the door handle and opened it up revealing Alex on the other side but Alex was looking dishevelled and looked as if she had been crying._

_Eliza pulled her daughter into a tight hug “Oh honey, what’s wrong?” she asked worried._

_Alex sobbed as she struggled to calm herself back down, snivelling and wrapping an arm around herself as if struggling to stay standing and struggling to breath, Eliza was worried because she had never seen her daughter this way before and it was troubling._

_Sitting Alex on the couch Eliza sat beside her “Okay Alex, tell me what’s wrong?” she asked._

_Alex took a deep breath “I… I know I should be happy, but… but I feel like I’ve just lost a apart of myself” she said._

_Eliza looked worried “What happened Alex?” she asked._

_“It started yesterday, everything was fine until my chest tightened and I couldn’t breathe” Alex explained as he held her moms hand._

_Eliza smiled sadly “Oh Alex” she whispered as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug “It’s going to be okay” she whispered._

_“What’s happening to me mom, why can’t I be happy?” Alex asked through her relentless tears “What have I lost?”_

_Eliza’s heart shattered, every fibre of being wanted to tell Alex the truth but she couldn’t, J’onn warned her the effect it could have on Alex’s brain if she tried, Alex needed to remember herself, swallowing heavily Eliza held her daughter tight “I don’t know Alex, I am sorry” she said but she knew, yesterday when this started was about the same time Kara made herself human and left this Earth behind and moved to Earth 1._

_What Alex felt… was the pain of the love of her life leaving._

_Eliza knew that feeling all too well, she felt it when Jeremiah vanished, another gift from Kara before she made herself human, she found Jeremiah and got him away from Lillian, now he was home with his wife and there for his daughter._

Flashback End:

Kara sat there processing the information she had just received from Eliza, she had no idea her leaving would bring pain to Alex, but she felt the same pain when she left, she felt how her chest tightened and how much she had cried and hurt, she also felt it when Alex erased her memories.

Eliza smiled “Some where deep down subconsciously… Alex knows” she said “And she’s waiting for you” she said.

Kara smiled at the thought “You really want me to be there tomorrow?” she asked.

“Of course, Kara you brought Jeremiah home to me” Eliza replied “I want you there” she said.

“Then I’ll be there” Kara sighed, she knew there was no point in arguing with Eliza, last time she tried she broke down after an hour.

With Eliza… there was no winning… just surrendering.

Eliza beamed until it faltered “Uh oh” she said.

“What?” Kara asked concerned.

Eliza took her hand and gave it a squeeze “Kara honey, I need you to be very brave right now” she said.

Kara felt it before she turned around, the tug and ache in her chest whenever Alex was close by, swallowing heavy Kara nodded her head and Eliza gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing her hand, soon Alex walked over to the table “Mom, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“What, can’t I visit my daughter without a reason?” Eliza asked defending herself.

Alex sighed “That’s not what I meant, I just meant was I wasn’t expecting you” she said.

“Well I came here to visit a family friend that’s recently come home” Eliza said as she motioned to Kara “Alex… this is Kara” she introduced.

Kara took a deep breath and looked to Alex “Hi, nice to meet you Alex” she said.

Alex smiled “Nice to meet you too” she replied as she shook Kara’s hand, her eyes narrowed in suspicion “Have we met before?” she asked.

Kara felt her smile falter “Uh I don’t think so” she said, those words literally was like stabbing herself in the stomach, hurt like hell.

Alex smiled “I don’t know, you seem familiar” she said.

Eliza smiled “I was just telling Kara here that she should have come and said goodbye to me before she left” she said.

Kara looked to Eliza and smirked “You’re never going to let that go are you?” she said.

“I think I deserved a proper farewell” Eliza said “Which is why tomorrow, you will repay me by singing at mine and Jeremiah’s anniversary” she said.

Kara glared before chuckling “Fine” she replied.

Alex smirked “Bout time she is focusing on somebody other than me” she teased before patting her hand on Kara’s shoulder “Tag your it” she said before walking to the door “See you tomorrow mom, looking forward to seeing you sing Kara” she said, Kara watched as Alex left, her mouth hanging open and she turned to Eliza who was beaming the brightest smile possible

“Told you… there’s hope” Eliza said.

After that meeting, Kara never stopped smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I so look forward to reading your comments.
> 
> Coming up next - Anniversary Chaos: Kara attends Eliza's and Jeremiah's anniversary party where she has a conversation with Alex, Alex becomes enamoured by Kara's beautiful singing voice, Eliza reveals something to Kara that makes Kara realize that though she felt alone, she was always loved and chaos erupts when a Meta-human comes after Alex endangering everyone's life and Kara saves lives and shows that she is no pushover.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed
> 
> Love   
> Emily   
> *Hugs and kisses*


	3. Anniversary Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's and Jeremiah's Anniversary party turns chaotic when Alex's job at the DEO brings trouble to their home forcing Kara to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, How are you all doing?
> 
> I hope you are doing well.
> 
> So little Comments, I hope you are all enjoying this story.
> 
> Anyway here is the latest chapter.
> 
> Emily  
> XOXOXOXO

Kara returned to her new penthouse she had brought when she returned to the city, her company was off the ground and building a new communications system for the military, her company was even upgrading the satellites with new Hardware too, of course Kara kept her company far away from weapons development, the last thing she wanted was to create weapons capable of killing so instead she developed new tasers and inhibitor handcuffs for Meta-Humans.

Now all she wanted to do was sit down and relax, she was not going out as Batwoman tonight, her meeting with Eliza had left her emotionally drained and compromised, and the last thing this city needed was an emotional Batwoman making mistakes and getting somebody killed, so tonight the city was on it’s own, after all she deserved some peace and quiet, Kara was sitting on the couch for 3 hours before she finally growled and made her way out the door, only to come back 5 seconds later having realized she forgot her car keys, her jacket and more importantly; her boots.#

Once she slipped her boots on and made her way to the door, Kara locked up the door and made her way down to the underground parking structure beneath the penthouse building, straddling her motorcycle, Kara rode out and into the darkness, she needed a drink… a strong drink.

But then again, she needed to be at Eliza’s and Jeremiah’s place tomorrow so she had best keep to drinking juice, Kara pulled up at the alien bar where she frequented a lot as Supergirl and back when she was engaged to Alex, walking in to the bar Kara ordered her drink and made her way to the booth at the farthest end of the club, she sat down and took a sip of her drink.

She went against her previous thought of having juice and instead went with something stronger, especially when she saw Alex with Kelly, it would have raised awkward questions from Alex if she left, so she took her drink and sat alone in the booth when an all too familiar face walked over to her table “Well, hello there” Livewire greeted.

Kara smiled “Livewire… still keeping out of trouble?” she asked.

It was a close call but Livewire survived the encounter with Reign because Supergirl saved her life and since then Livewire had been keeping on the straight and narrow, she got herself a job, she apologised to Cat for trying to kill her, she even supported Kara when Kara revealed she was Supergirl and she was being set up, Livewire never believed the lies in the first place, She knew it wasn’t Supergirl before Kara revealed the truth, Kara was so broken after Alex erased her memory, and Livewire became a dear and trusted friend of hers.

Eventually they became best friends and often hung out.

Livewire looked at Alex and Kelly together and she looked at Kara “It must be hard, seeing them together” she said.

“It is” Kara replied as she looked at her drink.

Livewire noticed something when she looked at Alex, Alex snuck quick glances over at Kara, there was something in her eyes; jealousy and confusion, Alex was feeling jealous and protective but because of the memory block it was confusing her, Livewire smirked as she decided gauge Alex’s reaction “Come with me” she said as she took Kara’s hand.

Kara got to her feet and followed curiously as she followed Livewire to the corner of the bar where many couples made out, including Alex and Kara when they were engaged, Kara looked confused “Uh… what are we doing?” she asked.

“Pushing Alex’s buttons, don’t look now but Alex is seriously pissed” Livewire said.

Kara looked at the reflexion of Alex and sure enough Alex was glaring hard, Livewire smirked “I want you to laugh but make it sound adorable and brush your hair back” Livewire instructed “Make it look like I am flirting” she said.

Kara knew it was wrong, she couldn’t do that to Alex… could she?

Livewire decided to push her further “Hey, Alex erased her memory of you… sure it was to protect you but think where you would be if she hadn’t, think about those 7 years where you could have been happily married” she said.

Kara’s anger returned with a vengeance, Livewire was right.

“And to add insult to injury, she hunts you for crimes you haven’t committed” Livewire pushed further.

Kara growled, Livewire was right… fuck Alex, it was time to let loose and have fun, Kara roughly shoved Livewire against the wall and her lips were on Livewire’s, a spark erupted from Livewire as she moaned into Kara’s mouth, their tongues battling for dominance as Alex watched with hurt and jealousy all over her face but at the same time confusion, why did seeing somebody she barely knew with Livewire hurt so much?

Alex watched as Kara and Livewires made out with a fierce intensity, Kara bit down on Livewire’s lower lip and a spark shot right between her legs from Livewires thigh, Kara gasped and Livewire smirked “Did you like that?” she asked with a pleased grin.

“Shut up” Kara snarled as she pulled Livewire back into a passionate kiss, soon Alex had just about enough and she stormed over, grabbing Livewire by her hair as soon as Livewire switched their positions and pinned Kara to the wall, she was yanked away and pushed into the table, before Kara realized what was happening Alex’s lips were on hers.

“Kara” Alex whispered as Kara moved her lips to Alex’s neck and bit “Kara” Alex gasped as her hands gripped at Kara’s hair as Kara’s hands moved and gripped her ass.

“KARA!!” Lena shouted and soon Kara shot up from the couch dazed and confused and she realized she was in her penthouse, she must have fallen asleep, whining and pouting Kara glared at Lena who smirked “No need to ask who you were dreaming about” she teased only to get a pillow thrown at her.

“What’s up Lena?” Kara asked as she ran her hands through her hair to tidy herself up.

“Nothing, just wanted to see if you were okay after Eliza’s visit?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded her head “I’m fine, Eliza just wanted to tell me off for not coming to say goodbye before I left” she said “Now she wants me to sing at her anniversary party” she looked out and saw the sun was coming up “Shit… I’ve been asleep all night” she said before looking to Lena “I need to shower and get changed, I need to get to the anniversary party” Kara said.

“Do you have an anniversary gift for them?” Lena asked as she watched Kara head into the room and closed the door behind her “I already had 1 prepared before I left” Kara called back “It’s in the drawer” she said, Lena opened the door and she saw a book with a bow on it, opening the book Lena saw it was a book of memories, photo’s of Alex, Kara, Eliza and Jeremiah in chronological order from the first date of Eliza and Jeremiah, their marriage, the day Alex was born, Alex’s first birthday, the day Kara was brought to them and so much more to the day Kara and Alex got engaged.

Lena smiled “It’s lovely” she said.

“Think they’ll like it?” Kara asked hopefully.

“They’ll love it” Lena replied.

Soon Kara was showered, dried, dressed and returned to the living room “Okay, best start off now and miss the traffic” she said.

Lena smiled “Goodluck” she called after her, knowing Alex was going to be there with Kelly.

“Thanks” Kara called back as she stepped into the elevator and left.

Midvale:

Kara arrived right in time, just as the guests were arriving and Kara smiled to herself as she got the book before getting out of the car and walked towards the house of Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers, where she had spent so much time growing up and where she had the best memory of all… this was where Alex proposed to her, stopping at the tree on the front lawn Kara looked at it with fondness and tearful eyes as her mind went back to that night.

_Flashback:_

_Kara and Alex came back to Midvale to visit Eliza, it was during their dinner together when Alex called Kara outside because she had a surprise, Eliza was nothing but supportive of Kara and Alex’s relationship, they may have grown up together in the same house but they were not sisters, Eliza followed Kara out into the darkness and Kara looked “Alex… where are you?” Kara asked._

_“Over here” Alex replied from the big tree nearby, Kara turned and walked over to the tree when all of a sudden the tree lit up illuminated the darkness, Kara smiled as she gazed at the beautifully decorated tree with lights and pictures of her and Alex throughout their life, Eliza gasped in awe having no idea her daughter could be so romantic._

_Slowly Alex walked around from behind the tree “Kara Zor-El Danvers” Alex said as she dropped down to 1 knee and produced the engagement ring “You are everything to me, you are the last face I want to see before I sleep, and the first face I want to see when I wake up” Alex started “Kara, you mean the world to me, you ride… I ride, you fly… I fly, you fight then I fight and if you die… then I’ll die with you” she said “Kara… will you marry me?” she asked._

_Kara nodded her head as tears ran down her cheeks “Yes… I love you so much, Yes I will marry you” she said._

_Alex beamed the brightest smile as she slipped the ring onto Kara’s finger and pulled Kara into a passionate kiss, applause erupted from Eliza as she watched tearfully, and Kara giggled “You know you got that speech from Fast and Furious 7 right?” she teased._

_Alex grinned “Well I may have borrowed it” she said “Besides, it’s not like Vin Diesel can come kick my ass” Alex replied._

_“Shut up and kiss me dork” Kara replied, Alex didn’t waste time in kissing Kara with all the passion she had and Kara moaned, Eliza walked back inside leaving the newly engaged couple outside._

Flashback end:

Kara was so sunk into the memory that she didn’t here Eliza walking up behind her “Good memory?” she asked.

Kara smiled in response “The best” she whispered.

Eliza wrapped an arm around Kara’s shoulder “Don’t give up those memories Kara” she said before handing Alex.

Kara smiled as she turned and handed the book to Eliza, Eliza opened the book and smiled tearfully “I love it” she whispered.

Kara hugged her tight “Happy Anniversary Eliza” she whispered.

“Thank you Kara” Eliza whispered as she hugged Kara tight “Now, are you ready… Alex and Kelly are here” she revealed.

“Ready as I’ll ever be” Kara replied.

Kara followed Eliza to where Jeremiah was waiting in the back, he was working the BBQ when Kara and Eliza walked over to him, Jeremiah smiled as he set the utensil down that he was using to flip the burgers and he wrapped his arms around her “Welcome home Kara” he said.

Kara smiled as she wrapped her arms tight around him “Thank you Jeremiah” she said “I’m sorry for not coming back to say goodbye” she said.

Jeremiah nodded his head “It’s okay, just don’t do it again” he said.

She nodded her head “I won’t” Kara replied “Happy Anniversary” she said.

Eliza showed Jeremiah Kara’s gift to them and she walked to the table where the drinks were waiting, Alex and Kelly were talking to some other guests and Kara sighed heavily as she sipped her champagne when J’onn walked over to her “Don’t I get a hug?” he asked.

Kara’s smile faded as she turned to him “Depends, are you going to hunt me down?” she replied, she knew he was following orders from higher up but still… it stung that he followed orders instead of protecting her.

J’onn sighed “Kara, I had no choice… I had to follow orders” he said.

“Yeah well, you could have given me a head up at least, warned me I was being hunted” Kara glared at him “But you didn’t… I’m done with the DEO” she said before motioning to Eliza and Jeremiah “I’m here to celebrate their anniversary… not here for you” she turned and walked away leaving J’onn saddened, J’onn loved Kara as if she was his daughter, she was right… he should have warned her about the order to hunt her down but he didn’t.

Kara made her way over to the table where the food was when Jeremiah walked over “Are you okay, I saw you giving J’onn and earful” he said.

“I’m sorry, I just lost my temper” Kara said.

Jeremiah nodded his head “You have every reason to hate the DEO Kara, and you have every right to be angry at J’onn, after everything you’ve done and what you sacrificed, you deserved a heads-up” he said.

Kara smiled sadly “I’m sorry, this is not the time to discuss the past” she said.

Jeremiah placed a hand on her shoulder “Hey… you may have been adopted Kara, but I still see you as a daughter, especially after you nearly died to get me away from Lillian” he said, it was true, she had nearly died trying to get him from Lillian, she took 2 Kryptonite bullets to the chest before she manged to overpower Lillian and save Jeremiah from her, her wounds healed as soon as he dug the bullets.

Kara looked at Alex and Kelly who were talking to J’onn “Is she happy?” she asked.

Jeremiah nodded “She is” he admitted before smiling as he looks at her “But… she was far happier with you” he said.

Kara smiled sadly before wiping her eyes before nodding her head “Go and stand with Eliza” she said before making her way to the microphone, turning the speakers up and grabbing the mic Kara cleared her throat and spoke “Ladies and gentleman, to Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers” she raised her glass to them “Happy Anniversary” she said before she began to sing;

_‘How do I, get through one night without you_  
If I had to live without you  
What kinda life would that be  
Oh I need you in my arms, need you to hold  
You are my world, my heart, my soul’

_‘If you ever leave_  
Baby you would take away  
Everything good in my life  
And tell me now’

_‘How do I live without you?_  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live’

Eliza looked to Alex during the chorus and she saw it, the tear running down Alex’s cheek as her eyes remained on Kara, Kelly looked to Alex and nudged her “Are you okay” she asked with a whisper, Alex shook herself and she smiled but Eliza saw it was forced as she replied “I’m fine… just her singing is amazing” she said.

Kelly nodded her head and smiled “Yeah it is” she agreed.

Eliza looked back at Kara and watched as Kara launched into the next verse;

_‘Without you’_  
There would be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me

_‘And I, baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you’_

_‘If you ever leave_  
Baby you would take away  
Everything real in my life  
And tell me now’

Eliza wrapped her arms around Jeremiah’s shoulders and closed her eyes as they began to slow dance as Kara launched into the chorus;

_‘How do I live without you_  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live’

_‘Please tell me baby, how do I go on’_

_‘If you ever leave_  
Baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know that you are  
Everything good in my life’

Nobody noticed the Meta-Human with a hateful glare on Alex as she stared at Alex, tears running down her cheeks as Kara finished the song.

_‘And tell me now_  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live’

_‘How do I live without you?_  
How do I live without you, baby?  
How do I live without you?’

Once the song had ended and Eliza, Jeremiah and everyone launched into applause, Kara smiled for the first time in her life in 7 years, it was the first smile that was genuine and not forced as all her other smiles were because she was trying to cover up the pain she felt inside, seeing Alex with Kelly hurt like hell and fuck… tonight Batwoman needed to beat some criminals to death, Kara made her way over to Eliza and Jeremiah who hugged her tight “That was beautiful Kara” Eliza said as she dried the tears from her eyes before hugging Kara tight.

“DANVERS!!!” A voice roared from the back of the guests and everyone turned, a tall muscular man stalked forward and pointed at Alex “Agent Danvers… you took everything from me!” everyone looked to Alex confused, Alex stood there and her first instinct was to run to Kara and protect her, which confused her, why would she feel the need to protect her above her own fiancée, what was going on with her.

“Daniel… How are you even alive?” Alex asked horrified.

Daniel shook his head and soon his fist morphed into a large metal knife, terminator 2 style, Kara’s mouth dropped open “Wow… a T-1000” she joked as she stalked forward deliberately positioning before slapping her hands together “Tell me, did Skynet send you back to be a party pooper?” she asked with a grin.

Daniel growled “She made me into this”

Kara looked to Alex with a horrified expression “Alex… You made Skynet” she asked.

Daniel growled “SHUT UP… I WAS HUMAN UNTIL SHE THREW ME IN A POOL OF LIQUID METAL!!!” he shouted.

Kara looked impressed “Oh… cool” she beamed.

Daniel pointed the metal knife that was once his fist “Shut up bitch… before I carve you up” he snarled, Alex’s protective instincts were on full now, the thought of Kara getting her was too much to bear and again she didn’t know why.

Kara laughed “Oh please” she scoffed before looking at his hand which was struggling to remain a large metal knife “Seems to me like your having a hard time keeping it up” she said before shrugging “But you know, no shame… a lot of men your age suffer issues in keeping it up, I do believe they have a pill for that” Kara taunted, she was goading him into coming at her instead of Alex… and it worked.

“I SAID SHUT UP!!!” Daniel roared as he ran at her, Kara burst into a sprint and jumped up onto the table before backflipping off it and over his head as Daniel brought his arm which was a large metal sword down onto the table and cut it in half.

“Jeremiah, the junction box?” Kara asked, she had dealt with something like this asshole during her training.

“Same place” Jeremiah answered.

Kara glared at Daniel “Come on asshole… my great grandmother could move faster than that” Kara chuckled.

“I SAID SHUT UP!!!” Daniel charged at her and Kara sprinted towards the junction with him hot on her tail, Kara turned and positioned herself in front of it “Sheesh, have you ever heard the story of the tortoise and the hare, well I’m not even moving tortoise speed and still running circles around you” Kara taunted.

“SHUT UP!!!” Daniel thrusted his arm forward as it morphed back into a large sword and Kara dived to the side just in time to miss getting impaled and instead the sword went straight into the junction box, explosions erupted from the junction box and Daniel convulsed violently as his hold body was hit by high voltages, his body spasming uncontrollably as he screamed before a bigger explosion erupted and he was sent crashing into the car behind him

Getting to her feet Kara made her way over to him and grabbed his hair with her left hand and glared at him “This is for ruining the party jackass” and with that said she punched him with her right fist, her fist colliding with his nose with a sickening crack and blood poured from his nose and he fell motionless

Kara stood over him with a clenched fist before she headed back to the others “Agent Danvers… Director J’onn” she called as she grabbed her jacket “Clean up your mess” she spat before walking away.

This mess was Alex’s and J’onn’s, whatever happened to Daniel fell on their shoulders.

After hugging Eliza and Jeremiah tight, Kara left and returned home to National City.

Tonight Batwoman was going to spill some blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, thank you all so much for leaving your Kudos.
> 
> I hope to hear your comments on this.
> 
> Coming Next - Emotional Mistakes: Kara returns home after the anniversary and decides its time for Batwoman to put some fear into Lex Luthor and his mother Lillian by messing with their weapons deal with a gang, after catching sight of Alex and Kelly together becomes emotional and her emotional state lands her in trouble when she gets stabbed during an attempt to stop a mugging.


	4. Emotions and questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's emotions gets her hurt and Alex has questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest chapter of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Was originally called 'Emotional Mistakes' but the chapter sort of took a turn to this directions and it was renamed 'Emotions and Questions'
> 
> I hope you like and look forward to reading your comments.
> 
> Emily  
> xoxoxoxox

Kara’s penthouse:

Kara returned home after leaving the anniversary party, the attack from the meta-human had put a real downer on the party but it wasn’t just the meta-human that was the problem, it was seeing Alex with Kelly that stung, all it did was fuel her anger and jealousy and now she needed to get out and show the city just how deadly Batwoman was, but first she took her spot on the couch and ran her hands over her face, soon though she shook her head and made her way out of the door, heading to the Batcave.

In the meantime:

Alex dumped Daniel into the meta-human prison that K-Enterprises had developed, it was the first thing Kara had created when she returned, the Meta-human prison had a inhibitor installed to stop them from using their powers, Alex left him there before walking back to her office to file the paperwork but she found herself unable to concentrate on the paperwork, Kara on her mind, Kara’s moves were somewhat of a turn on, seeing the blonde so badass made Alex all warm inside, but seeing Kara sing made her cry and she didn’t know why, her heart ached as she watched the blonde sing.

She could feel the pain and sadness coming from the blonde and it broke her heart, she felt guilt flooding her and still she had no idea why, Why did seeing Kara this way break her heart, why did she cry when she saw Kara sing, why did seeing Kara in pain bring back the pain that she felt 7 years ago… and why did she feel so damn protective of somebody she barely knew?

Kelly poked her head in “Hey Alex… you ready to go home?” she asked.

Alex smiled as she nodded her head “You go on ahead… I… I have some paperwork to finish” she said.

Kelly nodded her head “Okay love… see you later” Kelly said.

“See you later” Alex said as she watched her fiancée leave, so instead Alex set her pen down and made her way to the staircase and made her way to the roof, Alex opened the door and made her way to the bat signal she had made before slamming the lever down hard, the bat symbol shining bright In the sky and she waited, she needed somebodies opinion and Batwoman was impartial… or so she thought.

In the meantime:

Kara was in the Batcave suiting up when the alarm sounded signaling the bat signal was active, Kara grabbed her cowl and slipped it on before riding out into the darkness, she rode onwards to the DEO where the source of the bat signal on the rooftop, What could Alex possibly want with Batwoman tonight, the Meta-human was dealt with… unless the son of a bitch escaped and was back on the rampage.

Alex was standing by the bat signal when she heard heavy footsteps coming from behind her, smiling to herself Alex turned to her “You know…, there are easier ways for me to get in touch” she said as she turned towards Batwoman.

The corner of Batwoman’s lips curled “Nah… I like the signal too much, makes my enemies shit themselves” she replied, her voice deep and rough “So Agent Danvers… how can I help you?” she asked.

Alex looked anxious “Actually, I was hoping for an outsider’s opinion” she said “About something personal” she said.

Batwoman chuckled “Well can’t be anymore of an outsider than dressing as a giant Bat with boobs” she said “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Today was my parents’ anniversary” Alex started.

Batwoman hummed and nodded her head “Congratulations to your parents” she said.

“Thanks” Alex replied with a smiled “It’s just… I love my fiancee” she said.

Batwoman’s face remained stony “Well of course you do” she said.

“Or… I thought I did, but recently I’ve met somebody” Alex admitted.

Batwoman’s stony expression cracked but she remained steadfast and her expression remained stone like “Oh” she replied.

“Today… I watched her sing and I felt, this terrible wave of guilt crush me, I couldn’t breathe” Alex continued.

“Sing” Batwoman’s voice went high pitched bbefore clearing her throat “Uh… sing huh?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “Her voice… it was like an angel” she whispered “But I felt her pain when she sang it and deep down… it felt as if she was singing to me” she said.

Batwoman stifled a beaming smile “Uh… what’s her name?” she asked.

“Kara, her name is Kara” Alex answered “Weird part is that my parents seem to know her so well, and yet I can’t remember her, but she feels so incredibly familiar, when I see her, something in me is fighting to break free” she said.

Batwoman cleared her throat “Uh… you know I’m a vigilante right?” she asked “My job is kill criminals and occasionally scare the shit out of them” she shrugged “But the 2 are not mutually exclusive, I can do both, scare the shit out of them and then kill them” she said before shaking her head “Point is… that I am not an agony aunt” she said.

“I know that” Alex replied, “I wanted to ask… do you perhaps know where I can find her?” she asked.

Batwoman’s expression cracked and she fought to stifle a grin, Alex spotted the tiny flicker of the grin on Batwoman’s face before she shook herself up, every fiber of Kara’s being was telling her to turn Alex away, to send her home to her fiancée but for once in her life, Kara chose to be selfish… if Alex wanted to spend time with her, then she wasn’t going to stop her, she would welcome the chance to spend the day with Alex, clearing her throat Batwoman stared at Alex before replying “You do know that Kara… is pretty common name, do you know her last name or anything that might help me find her” Batwoman asked trying to play it cool.

“All I know is that she is blonde” Alex replied “And sings like an angel” Alex looked as if something came to her “Also she has recently come back after 7 years away” she said.

“Sounds like that’s Kara with no last name, she is the CEO of K-Enterprises” she said

“Thanks” Alex pulled out her phone.

Batwoman squeaked “Wait, your going to call her now!” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “Of course” she said.

“But how, you don’t have her number” Batwoman replied.

“I’ll call my mom, she knows Kara” Alex said as she waited for her mom to answer “Hey mom” she greeted “I was wondering, can you give me Kara’s number please?” she asked “It’s about the incident today, I need her statement” Alex lied “Okay thanks” she hung up and waited, soon Eliza texted her the number and soon Alex dialed in the numer.

Kara had to think fast, she rerouted her incoming calls to her gauntlet computer and if Alex called her then it would cause her gauntlet to ring out, Kara looked to the distance “I must go… evil is afoot” she said before jumping off the roof.

Alex stood there in silence before shaking her head “She is a strange woman” she said to herself before remaining on the roof with her phone to her ear.

Soon Kara’s panting voice came from the other end “Hello?” she greeted.

“Hello Kara” Alex greeted “I hope I have not disturbed you?” she asked as she heard Kara panting.

“Oh no… I was just exercising” Kara replied “So… what can I do for you?” she asked.

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up… and have a coffee?” Alex asked.

“Okay, I am free tomorrow mid-day” Kara answered “So we can meet up” she said.

Alex smiled “Great… I’ll see you there” she said.

“Looking forward to it” Kara replied before they hung up, Alex smiled as she looked back to the spot where Batwoman stood before she left, shaking her head she turned the light off and headed back to her office, Kara in the meantime stood on the adjacent building and she sighed heavily as she put her cowl back “That was close” she whispered before jumping off the roof and into the night.

Across the city that night:

A woman left her friends at the bar and made her way home for the night, what she didn’t know was that she had somebody following her, 3 men followed her from the bar, she doubled her pace when she finally realized that she was being followed, as she doubled her pace so did the 3 men that were following her, soon 2 men blocked her path and she decided to make a sprint down the alley only to find 2 women blocking her path.

The men closed in on her, one of the men drew a knife and advanced on her “Hand over you money bitch” he growled as the blade pressed against her throat and she whimpered fearfully.

“Please… don’t hurt me” the woman pleaded.

One of the women walked over to her and licked her cheek “Mmm can I have her” she asked.

The leader growled “Once she hands over her purse, then you can have her” he said.

The woman being mugged elbowed the woman hard in the stomach, the woman coughed and grinned “Oh a fighter… I like that” she said.

“Then your going to love me!” A deep growl came from above and soon Batwoman dropped down and kicked the leader, the woman being mugged watched in awe as Batwoman took on the 2 women and the 5 men, but there was one problem, Kara wasn’t in the right frame of mind since her meeting with Alex, the idea of meeting Alex for coffee tomorrow was somewhat of a nerve wrecking thought, the idea of spending time with her fiancée who didn’t remember her was too much and her emotions was all over the place.

They landed a few punches to Batwoman and then the leader jammed the blade of his knife into her side, right between the separated plates of her suit, Batwoman cried out in pain before she punch him away and pulled the knife out of her side, struggling to her feet Batwoman gripped the knife and with a roar she launched back into the fight with a far mor ferocious determination.

The 2 women that was apart of the gang watched in horror as Batwoman blocked, punched, kicked and stabbed the men 1 by 1, and 1 by 1 the men fell dead, the leader got the knife into his chest and Batwoman twisted the knife and she stood over his body with the knife in his chest, the 2 women backed away and shook their head “Lets get out of here!” they screamed as they ran away.

Batwoman dropped to her knees and she pressed her hand to her side where he had stabbed her, looking to the woman they had tried to mug Batwoman spoke “Are you okay?” she asked.

The woman nodded her head “Yeah” she replied as she edged her way closer “Are you… are you alright?” she asked.

“I am fine” Batwoman groaned out as she got to her feet “Go home… your safe” she said before firing her grapple claw onto the roof and vanished into the darkness leaving the woman standing there in awe.

She went home and she called her friend up and told her what happened.

Lena arrived that night at the Batcave “Hey Kara” she called.

“Hey” Kara replied as she sat on the chair stitching herself up… or trying to.

Lena sighed “You’re making a mess of that” she said as she set her bag down “Give me that” she said as she sat down and began to stitch Kara’s wound “Fuck… what happened?” she asked.

Kara looked away “I… I made a mistake, I wasn’t in the right frame of mind” she said “And I got knifed” she explained.

“Okay… what happened?” Lena asked.

“Alex… called me” Kara explained.

Lena sighed “I don’t mean the bat signal” she said.

Kara shook her head “No I mean she called ‘me’ as in Kara” she said “She called Batwoman for advice and then she called me as Kara” she explained.

Lena smirked “Wow… your life is really complicated” she joked.

“Shut up” Kara muttered as she folded her arms as Lena continued to stitch the wound.

“Okay, so Alex called you… then what?” Lena asked.

“She… wants to meet for coffee” Kara explained.

Lena beamed “Hey… that’s perfect” she said.

Kara looked at her as if she had lost her mind “What?” she asked.

Lena shook her head “You’ve spent all your life… just being selfless and taking care of others” she said “Don’t you think you deserve to be selfish” she said.

Kara shrugged “Maybe” she said.

Lena finished up “Okay… the wound is stitched up” she said “Don’t do too much, I think you should consider a new suit” she said.

“I’ll think about it” Kara replied “Now if you will excuse me… I’m going home to sleep” she said.

“And I have a date tonight” Lena replied “I better go home and get ready” she said.

“Oh and who are you meeting?” Kara asked with a smirk.

“Sam” Lena answered.

Kara’s smile widened “Aww she is back in National City?” she said.

Lena nodded her head “Yeah, she came back recently” she said.

Kara beamed “Well have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t” she waved.

Lena chuckled as they left the Batcave together.

In the meantime:

Alex was back in her apartment thinking about tomorrow and her meeting with Kara, she didn’t know why but she found it both exciting and scary, why did thinking about seeing Kara bring such mixed emotions, Kelly was in the shower when she called out “I am thinking tomorrow that we go and sample cakes for the wedding?” Kelly called.

Alex put her file down “Uh sorry Kelly but tomorrow I have a meeting tomorrow” she said.

Kelly poked her head in “Oh yeah, who with?” she asked curiously.

“Kara” Alex replied, she didn’t want to lie to Kelly.

“Kara, that’s that woman from your parents anniversary party, the woman that sung” Kelly said “Why does she want to meet you?” she asked.

“Actually I made the meeting with her?” Alex said “I have questions?” she admitted.

“About what?” Kelly asked as she slipped her dressing gown on and slipped into bed.

Alex sighed as she reached into the draw beside her and she handed Kelly the picture, it was a picture of her and Kara snuggled up on the couch together, Alex’s arm was wrapped around Kara’s shoulders and Kara was snuggled up with her arms around Alex’s hips.

Kelly looked at her “I don’t understand?” she asked.

Alex shook her head “Me neither” she said “What is that picture, why don’t I remember taking it and more importantly… why don’t I have any memory of her?” she asked the questions on her mind.

Kelly looked curious “Hmmm, you think she has the answers?” she asked “When did you even find this?” she asked.

“I found it… in the draw in my desk some time ago, I wanted to approach Kara and ask her at the party but then when she sang and when Daniel attacked, it never came up” Alex answered, she kept this fact hidden from Batwoman.

“So you think you were… friends?” Kelly asked.

Alex shook her head “I think so but something in my gut is telling me this is something else” she said.

Kelly sighed “Well how about you and I, take your mind off it” she said as she set the picture down and began kissing Alex’s neck, Alex closed her eyes and smiled as she leaned her head to the side to give more access to her neck “Now… don’t start something you can’t finish” she said

Kelly smiled “Oh I fully intend on finishing” she replied as she gently nibbled Alex’s ear.

Alex smiled “Kara please” she whispered only to freeze; Kelly pulled back with hurt written all over her face.

“Kara” Kelly whispered, hurt.

“I mean… I…” Alex was struggling “I don’t know… why I said that” she said.

“Alex” Kelly’s hurt was instantly replaced with worry “Alex honey” she called.

Alex began to convulse violently as images flooded her brain, she was having a seizure as the images flooded.

Kelly grabbed her phone and called J’onn “J’onn… it’s happening again” she cried into the phone.

Alex was convulsing harder than ever as images ran through her mind

_“Will you marry me?”_

_“I love you Alex”_

_“Yes I will marry you”_

_“Dork”_

_“Space girl”_

_“Why can’t you be normal”_

_“I will always be with you Alex”_

_“Either I come back with my sister… or I don’t come back at all”_

_“We were never sister… Alex… I’ve been in love with you since the day we met”_

_“I love you too”_

_“Make love to me”_

_“Alex”_

_“I am yours… forever”_

_“Stronger… together”_

_“Always”_

Alex’s brain was bombarded with images and she passed out.

Kelly placed a hand on her shoulders and gently shook her “Alex… honey wake up” she pleaded.

J’onn walked in “What happened?” she demanded.

“She… she just started convulsing” Kelly explained.

“She hasn’t done this for a while… what happened?” J’onn asked.

“Well… we were talking about Kara, and… I wanted to make love but she whispered Kara’s name and then the seizures began” Kelly explained.

J’onn looked concerned “We best get her back to the DEO” he said.

“J’onn… what the hell is going on?” Kelly demanded as she followed him to the door.

“It’s a long story” J’onn replied.

“AND I NEED TO KNOW!” Kelly growled angrily.

J’onn simply ignored her and took them both back to the DEO.

Once Alex was settled into the medical bed, J’onn grabbed his cell and called Kara… she needed to be here to explain to Kelly what the hell was going on, but that meant telling Kara that Alex had been having seizures going back 7 years after Kara had left to go to Earth – 1.

And boy was she going to be pissed that nobody had told her about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here we are at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Now before you ask, no Alex's memories has not returned yet.
> 
> Next chapter will explain everything.
> 
> I look forward to reading your comments
> 
> Coming Next - Betrayal: J'onn tells Kara about the seizures Alex had been getting, Kara loses her cool and decides to give J'onn a beating he won't forget, Kara finds out somebody in the DEO has been selling information about Alex to Lex and Lillian and she shows her darker side as she gives the DEO agent one final send off... from the roof and James disposes of the picture and goes to J'onn's brother to help ensure his sisters happiness... betraying Kara.
> 
> Emily   
> XOXOXOXOXOX


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEO has a traitor and James makes a seriously bad decision that lands him in Kara's sights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, here is the latest chapter of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Looking forward to reading your comments.
> 
> Emily.

J’onn was waiting with Alex and Kelly, he had contacted Kara and was waiting for her arrival and she was on her way and she sounded pissed, especially when he said the word… again when he informed her about the seizures Alex had been experiences, now he was waiting and he knew Kara was going to be pissed, mean whilst Kelly was nursing her wounded pride from when Alex said Kara’s name.

In the meantime James was up to something, he contacted J’onn’s brother who was not a good guy but a very bad man, James wanted his sister to be happy and he was willing to do anything to ensure she marries Alex, he wanted Kara… he loved her and was wanted her to himself, he knew that as soon as Alex got her memories back she would choose Kara so he was going to ensure that didn’t happen.

Kara arrived at the DEO on full boil, pissed off as she stormed into the DEO’s med bay where Alex was laying unconscious, Kelly got to her feet and smiled politely at her but Kara didn’t look at her, her eyes remained on Alex as she stepped forward and placed a hand on Alex’s hand “Alex… please… please open your eyes” she pleaded, the pain in her voice as she pleaded shattered Kelly’s heart.

Soon Kara turned her gaze to J’onn, the fire in her eyes made Kelly think twice about speaking, Kara advanced on J’onn slowly “You better start explaining… right now” she spat.

“Alex is fine, there is nothing to worry about” J’onn assured trying to calm Kara down.

“REALLY BECAUSE THIS TELLS ME DIFFERENTLY!!!” Kara screamed “You listen right here… you better start explaining or your going through the fucking window!” she spat,

J’onn went to placate Kara “Listen Kara… I need you to listen to me” she said.

“Start explaining!” Kara snarled “Before I stop being polite” she said.

Kelly’s eyes widened comically, Kara considered threatening to throw J’onn throw the window polite, fuck knows what she considers threatening, Kelly watched as Kara advanced on J’onn, J’onn winced “Okay… 7 years ago after you left, Alex had an emotional breakdown, somehow she is connected to you on a deeper level and that connection was fighting the block around her memories” he started to explain “The seizures is the connection, fighting to take back the link to you” he said “The link… being her memories” he explained “When you left 7 years ago… she felt you, somehow she felt you were gone” he finished.

“And you never told me about these seizures” Kara snarled as she stalked closer to him with her gloved fists clenched tight “You didn’t tell me… why?” she asked.

“You were gone to another Earth, we had no way to call you” J’onn replied.

“I came back once a month over those 7 years… I checked in with you to see if Alex was okay” Kara reminded “And you kept telling me that she was okay and that she was safe” Kara replied, she was upset and rightly so.

“I know I should have told you… but I thought I was doing what was right” J’onn replied.

“You should have told me!” Kara snapped before her fist collided with his nose “Get your ass in there” she said as she pointed at the door leading to the training room where she had spent so much time with Alex, J’onn and Kara made their way into the room, Kara stopped and gave Alex’s hand a squeeze before following J’onn inside, minutes passed as Kelly stood there by Alex’s bedside, James had contacted her earlier and told her not to worry about Alex, she would stay with Kelly but Kelly knew the truth, Alex would choose Kara but she still had no idea why, the wait for Kara and J’onn to return was agonizing, soon J’onn returned severely bruised with a broken nose, Kara walked in not long after with no injuries at all, removing the gloves she was wearing.

J’onn wiped the blood from his nose “I deserved that” he said.

Kara glared “You fucking well deserve worse than that” she snapped “Now you get to explain everything to Kelly” she said.

Kelly looked at Kara stunned “Uh excuse me… but you owe me an explanation too” she said.

“I owe you nothing, J’onn did this… he can fucking explain, I have better things to do with my time” Kara said before turning and stormed off, now she needed to talk to the 1 more person about this new discovery, Lena… did she know about Alex’s seizures, did she hide it from her? those questions haunted her the entire ride back to the Batcave… she needed to know, all the while J’onn told Kelly everything, now Kelly understood why Alex put off the engagement for so long, she knew that deep down Alex’s heart and soul wasn’t in this, her heart and soul belonged to Kara just as Kara’s belonged to Alex, Kelly knew what she needed to do, so she stayed by Alex’s bedside… but they needed to talk.

Batcave:

Kara sat in the chair in front of the computer when Lena returned, she was humming a sweet melody as she made her way to Kara and sighed “Oh last night was amazing” she said with a dreamy expression but it soon fell when she saw the look on Kara’s face, Kara looked pissed off and hurt “Kara… what happened?” she asked worried “Is it Alex?” she asked.

Kara looked at her “I want the truth Lena” she stated, “No lies, I want the truth” she said, “Did you know about Alex’s seizures?” she asked.

Lena froze and she looked away, that was all the answer Kara needed, getting to her feet Kara walked to the elevator with Lena running after her “Wait… let me explain” she pleaded.

“Explain what… my best friend lying to me, the man I thought was like a father to me stabbed me in the back and didn’t even warn me that he had been ordered to hunt me down, and finding out he lied to me about Alex for 7 years!” Kara spat before shaking her head “Get out Lena… I… I need time” she said, Lena lowered her head and she left, tears in her eyes as she became afraid that she had lost her best friend, the only one that believed in her, the only one that never treated her like a Luthor.

The last look Kara gave her broke Lena’s heart and she left the Batcave in tears.

Kara returned to the computer and sat down, picking up the file Alex had given her about the Kryptonite theft by a DEO agent on the inside on Lex’s payroll, Kara decided to do some background checking on every agent in the DEO and cross reference them with Lex Luthor, Kara moved from one agent to another as she checked the DEO list of agents and crossed them with Lex only to find nothing.

She was seconds from deeming this whole thing a useless waste of time… until she found something, she found a connection between a DEO agent on Lex Luthor, a DEO agent had been receiving money from Lex Luthor for some time, one payment coincided with the theft of the Kryptonite from the DEO vault, the agent’s name was Richard Smith and he was the agent that according to the file Alex gave her, was guarding the vault when somebody used Alex’s security card to gain access to it.

He had the opportunity and the means and she had discovered Lex paid him to do it.

Now it was time to confront him.

Grabbing her coat she made her way to the elevator.

In the meantime:

James Olsen was waiting in an old disused warehouse for his meeting with J’onn’s brother, J’onn had mentioned his brother in the past but unlike J’onn, he was not friendly towards humans, but he did do business with them on occasions and on this occasion he was doing business with James, James was waiting patiently when J’onn’s brother walked in, his shoulders hunched as he walked into the warehouse.

“So… what can I do for you?” Ma'alefa'ak asked as he looked at James.

“I understand that you deal with humans from time to time” James said “Well I need help” he took out a wad of money “I can pay”

“Okay human… tell me what you need” Ma'alefa'ak said with a smile.

“My friend Alex Danvers, she had her mind erased and altered by your brother J’onn” James explained “But lately she has been fighting it… is there anyway to make sure she doesn’t remember” he asked.

Ma'alefa'ak turned and made his way over to a crate nearby and opened it up “I have a device that would help” he said as he pulled out a metal box and tossed it to James “Attach that to your friends forehead and speak clearly into her ear, the device will then reprogram her brain to be whatever you want it to be” Ma'alefa'ak said “Completely harmless” he assured.

“Thank you” James replied before he tossed the cash to Ma'alefa'ak before turning and walking away.

Back at the DEO:

Kara stormed in “Richard Smith!” she called out, Smith turned to her and gave her a polite smile “What can I do for…” before he could finish his sentence though her fist collided with his jaw and he hit the ground hard “WHAT THE HELL?” he asked stunned.

“The kryptonite… you stole it for Luthor, where is it?” Kara demanded.

“I don’t know what your talking about” Agent smith replied.

“Really, then what about this” she slammed his bank statement down onto the desk “”You’ve been receiving payments from Lex, once around the time of the theft” she snarled “Think twice before lying to me, because if you do then I will throw you off the fucking roof” Kara threatened.

Agent Smith looked around and saw the agents glaring at him, J’onn watched him looking ready to beat him to death “I… I thought I was doing what was right” he said.

Kara growled “Betraying the DEO… right?” she asked “Where is the Kryptonite, where is the shield generator” she asked.

“I don’t know, even if I did I wouldn’t tell you” Agent Smith replied.

“Do you think I’m bluffing?” Kara asked as she stepped closer.

“I think you don’t have the balls to kill me” Agent smith spat, Kara chuckled before ramming her fist straight into his ribs and he doubled over couching violently, roughly grabbing his tie she dragged him up the stairs, Agent Smith was chuckling “Nice try but you don’t have the stones for this” he said, he was so sure she was bluffing and he was trying to call her out on it but he was wrong.

Kara dragging him to the roof, she placed him near the edge “Tell me right now, where is that shield generator” she demanded.

Smith merely chuckled “Still not telling you” he said.

Kara sighed heavily “So be it” she replied before pulling away and she released his tie, Richard Smith smirked, he was right… she couldn’t do it.

Or so he thought… he was so wrong.

Kara turned to face him “Fine… I hope the money was worth it, it can be used to scrape up what’s left from the pavement” she said before kicking him hard and Richard fell over the edge, Kara stalked back downstairs as the DEO agent fell to his death and slammed into the concrete below.

Kara made her way back into the med bay to Alex’s side and Kelly watched as Kara took Alex’s hand and placed a kiss on the knuckle “I miss you so much Alex” she whispered.

Kelly’s phone beeped signalling she had a text from James and when she read it, she became worried _‘Don’t worry sis… I have something to keep Alex yours’_ that is what is text message said.

Kelly looked up from the phone and she became worried… what the hell was James up to?

She re-joined Kara in the DEO med bay.

Later that night:

James walked into the medical bay, the agents were gone home and there was no sign of Kara or Kelly, walking over to Alex’s unconscious body James set the box down and opened it up revealing the rectangular device inside with blinking red lights on it, picking it up James moved closer to Alex’s side when somebody grabbed his arm, turning around he came face to face with J’onn.

“You know… I really wish I hadn’t seen that” Kara spoke up stepped out from behind her hiding spot with Kelly close behind.

James looked betrayed “Kelly… you told” he whispered.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah she told, she has more honour than you do” Kara stated.

“Kara, it’s not what it looks like” James said.

“Really, so your not trying to reprogram Alex’s mind” Kara said “With a device that has been outlawed in 3 galaxies” she snapped.

Kelly looked at Kara and then the device J’onn took from James’s hand “What is that?” she asked.

Kara shook her head as she glared at James “A device even sadists never touch” she replied with a snarl.

“It’s harmless” James argued.

J’onn scoffed in response “Ma'alefa'ak told you that?” he asked “He lied” he said.

Kelly looked to Kara “What does it do?” she asked.

“It reprograms the subjects mind, it reprograms them to love and obey whoever you wish, but it reprograms them to the point where the subjects become possessive bordering on psychotic, driven to violent and abusive outbursts and when used on a subject that has had her memory wiped like Alex, it causes the pain receptors in the brain to overload and explode” Kara explained “Gruesome death” she snarled.

“I… I was just tying to ensure my sister’s happiness” James explained “I… we can be together Kara” he said.

“You think I want to be with you, then you are way more deluded” Kara slowly advanced on him “J’onn, destroy that damn thing” she said.

J’onn crushed it in his hand until it was nothing but dust, Kara advanced on James slowly with her shoulders straight and her head hung low “I’ll give you 5 minutes head start” she snarled.

James chuckled “You won’t kill me” he said “I’m your friend” he said.

Kara grabbed James by the collar of his coat and she dragged him towards the edge, James struggled against her grip as she dragged him to the balcony and went to throw him over the edge to his death when instead she stopped, leaning in close to his ear she spoke “Get as far away from National City… go back to Metropolis” she said “And never come back” she threw him to the floor before stalking past Kelly and J’onn and returned to Alex’s side. James looked at his sister, the shame in her eyes when she looked at him broke his heart, shaking her head Kelly turned and walked away and re-joined Kara by Kelly’s bedside as J’onn threw James out of the front door,

Kelly and Kara never said a word, Kelly just watched as Kara wiped the sweat off Alex’s head.

The following morning:

Alex woke and found Kelly sitting with her “Hey Kelly” Alex greeted with a smile.

“Hey honey, how are you feeling?” Kelly asked.

Alex smiled and winced as she moved “I’m fine, just got a sore throat” she replied.

Kelly handed Alex a glass of water and she watched as Alex took a sip before speaking “So, what’s the last thing you remember?” Kelly asked as she looked at Alex.

“I… I remember you and me in bed” Alex replied before shame morphed across her face “I remember saying… Kara’s name” she said.

Kelly smiled sadly as if in understanding “Alex… I think we need to talk” she said.

Alex nodded her head “I think your right” she said.

Mean whilst:

Kara was at the computer when she looked at Kelly and Alex talking through the window, Kelly and Alex looked as if they were talking seriously and Kara shrugged, she got up from her seat and made her way to the break room and poured herself a mug of coffee when she heard movement behind her, turning around Kara looked at Kelly who was wiping her eyes to hide the tears, smiling softly Kelly nodded her head to Kara “She’s… she’s all yours, take care of her” she said before walking away.

Kara looked confused until she shook her head and she ran after Kelly at breakneck speed “Wait… Kelly!” she called, Kelly stepped into the elevator and it closed before Kara could reach her, Kelly was gone, and Kara was left with Alex, Kara whined as J’onn walked passed and chuckled causing Kara to growl at him “Yeah keep walking asshole” she spat before she took a deep breath and she made her way into the room where Alex was, Alex was looking at the picture in her hand, the picture that caused so many confusing feelings and her latest seizure, her head was throbbing from looking at it.

The sound of somebody knocking the door drew her attention, looking up at the door Alex called out “Come in” she called, Kara’s head poked in and Alex smiled, the brightest smile she could manage “Kara” she greeted.

“Hey, you know there are easier ways to contact me” Kara teased “You don’t have to land yourself in the med bay just to get me to visit” she said.

Alex smirked as she looked at Kara “Well I couldn’t wait for our meeting” she replied.

Kara smiled and shook her head “I saw Kelly leaving, is everything okay?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head as her smirk was replaced with a sad smile “We’ve… we’ve called it quits” she admitted.

“I’m sorry to hear that” Kara replied as she looked at her hands.

“Kelly told me about what James tried to do… I never thought he would betray anyone” Alex said as she looked at Kara.

Kara nodded her head “So, you wanted to meet with me” Kara asked, she already knew why from J’onn and Kelly but Alex didn’t know that.

Alex smiled “I… I just wanted to get to know you” she replied.

Kara shrugged her shoulders “Well… what would you like to know?” she asked.

Handing the photo to Kara, Alex asked the question “Who are you… to me?” she asked.

Kara was faced with 2 choices.

Truth or lie?

What should she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, here we are at the end of the chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and so looking forward to reading your comments.
> 
> The question at the end: truth or lie? is directed at the readers.
> 
> What do you think Kara should do?
> 
> Looking forward to hearing your answer.
> 
> Emily  
> *Hugs and kisses*


	6. Truth and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex talk, Lena gets in trouble and Alex calls a certain Bat for helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest chapter
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you all for your votes on the previous chapter.
> 
> I look forward to reading your comments.
> 
> See you at the end note
> 
> Emily

Kara was sitting with her thoughts, it was a few minutes after Alex had asked that important question and J’onn had warned her that Alex needed to remember herself but Kara saw no hope, so steeling her nerves she sighed heavily and she spoke softly “I… I can’t tell you everything Alex” she started “You need to remember on your own” she said though her hope for Alex to remember on her own was fading.

Alex reached out and gently took Kara’s hands into her own “Then tell me what you can… who was I to you?” Alex asked as she held Kara’s hands.

“Are” Kara whispered as she kept her eyes on their joined hands,

“Huh?” Alex asked confused.

“Who are you to me” Kara corrected the question “The answer is… everything” Kara said as she looked into Alex’s eyes “You are everything to me” she said.

Alex smiled softly “Then… why can’t I remember?” she asked confused.

“J’onn erased your memories, he didn’t just erase them but he altered them” Kara replied.

Alex looked confused “But why?” Alex asked “Was it me… did I do something wrong?” she asked “Did this job put your life in danger?” she asked becoming hysterical.

Kara shook her head “No… calm down” she whispered as she held Alex’s hands “You did it to protect me” she said before sighing heavily and she released Alex’s hands and reached behind her head, Alex watched as Kara undid her ponytail and allowed it to flow down around her shoulders, slowly she pulled off her glasses and Alex’s mouth dropped open “Holy shit… I… I was… Holy shit I was close to Supergirl” she squeaked, Kara smiled as her cheeks went bright red, Alex looked confused “Hold on, but you’ve been declared dead” she said “Your suit was found bloodied and ripped” she said.

“Done by me, faked my death… I’m no longer Supergirl” Kara replied “I’m not even Kryptonian anymore” she revealed.

“But… how is that possible?” Alex asked.

“After you erased your memories and got engaged to Kelly… I… I fell deep, I was so hurt and angry, the DEO turned its back on me and you erased your memories to protect me, to be quite honest… I hated you” Kara admitted ashamed “I hated that you took yourself away from me, hated that you took my last home from me” she said, Alex’s heart broke from Kara’s admittance and Kara continued “So I made myself human and left the planet, stayed with some friends” she replied though that part she lied about, she did stay with a friend but said friend had in fact trained her to be Batwoman.

But she wasn’t going to tell Alex that part.

“I’m… I’m sorry I hurt you” Alex whispered as she lowered her head.

“No… don’t be sorry, you did it to protect me and as much as it hurt, I understand” Kara replied “Though I am still pissed about it” she said.

Alex beamed “Well how about we have a round of make-up sex and release some of that anger” she suggested.

Kara chuckled “Trust me, there is not enough hours in the day to make up, we’d have to spend the entire week locked in the bedroom” she said, Alex chuckled as her cheeks went red at that image “So… what happens now?” Kara asked.

“Well for starters I want my memories back” Alex said “I would like for you and I to start over, go from the beginning, being a new relationship” she said “We hang out as friends… give us a chance and see where it leads” she said “And hopefully my memories will return” she said, Kara smiled as she nodded her head, taking Alex’s hand and squeezing it tight, Alex knew the truth… well almost, the only thing Alex didn’t know about was the fact that they had been engaged to one another, but the idea of spending time with Alex was all too much to bear, how could Kara expect to control herself around Alex, they had better make sure to start off slow and have coffee in public otherwise Alex was going to get pounced on by Kara and Kara would fuck her in public, Kara shivered at that memory and Alex smirked at her “Something you want to tell me?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head “No… nothing from me” she said before clearing her throat “I’d… I’d love that” she said.

“Great” Alex replied as she took Kara’s hand and gave it a squeeze, Kara soon left Alex there, once the door closed Kara beamed and bounced on her feet squealing joyfully before running towards the elevator, knocking 2 agents to the ground as she ran.

J’onn shook his head and smirked “Well… here we go again” he said.

Lena Luthor was in her office when Kara walked in “Hey” Kara greeted.

Lena smiled nervously “Kara… I… I wasn’t expecting to see you” she said, Kara walked around the desk and Lena was stuttering nervously thinking Kara was going to slap her but instead Kara wrapped her arms around Lena tight and pulled her into her arms, hugging her tight, Lena smiled as she hugged Kara “I’m so sorry Kara, I should have told you” she said.

Kara pulled away “It’s okay, I know why you did it” she said “Truth be told is the situation was you and Sam, I’d probably do the same thing” she admitted.

Lena smiled hearing Kara admit that “It’s just, you were so hurt and angry, I thought I was protecting you” she said “You’re my best friend Kara, like a sister to me and I don’t want to see you hurt” she said.

Kara nodded “I know” she replied “I understand and I am sorry for how I behaved” she said.

Lena sighed as she shook her head “No… you were right to be angry” she said “I… I was wrong” she admitted “I should have told you when you first came back a month after you left” she said “I should have told you Alex was having seizures” she said.

Kara held up her pinkie “Pinkie swear, no more lies” she said.

Lena linked her pinkie with Kara’s “No more lies” she agreed “So, how did it go with Alex?” she asked.

“It went… well” Kara replied with a barely contained grin “I think tonight Batwoman will be more cheerful” she said.

Lena narrowed her eyes “Why?” she asked.

Kara beamed “Alex and I are going to be hanging out, she asked me how close were we?” she said.

Lena’s eyes widened “You told her?” she asked.

Kara shook her head “Only that her memories were altered and I was erased from her memory, I told her I was Supergirl” she admitted “I didn’t tell her the truth about how we were engaged, I just told her we were very close” she said.

Lena smiled “So… what now?” she asked barely containing her excitement.

“Well for starters, we’ll be hanging out and build a relationship” Kara admitted.

“And… what about Batwoman?” Lena asked confused.

“I didn’t tell her about that” Kara replied “In time I will but until we have a strong foundation for a relationship” she said.

Lena winced “Uh Kara, I really don’t think lying about Batwoman is going to win you points” she said “More like blow up in your face” she said.

“Maybe” Kara replied “And it’s not lying, it’s more like omitting that part, she didn’t ask” she said.

Lena chuckled humorously “Oh yeah, I can imagine Alex’s response to that” she cleared her voice ‘How the hell was I supposed to ask that my fiancée likes to dress up as a giant bat and beat criminals to a pulp with her fists’” Lena said doing her best impersonation of Alex.

Kara glared at Lena playfully “Please… Alex does not sound like that” she said.

Lena laughed “No… but close though” she said laughing hard.

“So, how was your date with Sam, did you put that tongue to work?” Kara asked.

Lena’s mouth dropped open “KARA!!!” She squeaked as her cheeks went red.

“What, come on… did you go south, did your mouth work overtime, did you explore the mystical cave of Sam” Kara asked dramatically.

Lena blushed “Shut up” she cried as she covered her ears as Kara laughed whilst following her.

“Come on… was it like Indiana Jones; all cobwebs and spiders?” Kara continued.

Lena smirked as she turned “No… it was wet and hot” Lena said.

“EWWW don’t put that image in my head” Kara cried as she ran off, now the tables had turned as Lena followed her “It was tight to” Lena said.

“Oh really?” Sam called from the elevator with a smirk and folding her arms.

Lena paled as she stared at Sam “Oh shit” she squeaked.

Kara beamed “You’re on your own” she said before running for the elevator.

Lena called after her “CHICKEN SHIT!” she cried before looking to Sam nervously.

Sam pointed to the office “Get your ass in there now missy” she said, Lena pouted and grumbled as she stomped off to her office as her secretary giggled, Oh boy her boss was in trouble.

Kara returned to the Batcave.

The Batcave:

Kara made her way into the cave beneath K-Enterprises when her phone rang, grabbing her phone she saw it was Alex, taking a deep breath Kara answered “Already… I thought you would want some time to get over Kelly?” she asked.

Alex sighed “Kelly and I… my heart wasn’t in it, I cared about her but I knew deep down she wasn’t for me” she said “Anyway I wanted to ask, when are you free?” she asked.

“Well I am free tonight?” Kara replied but she had planned to go out to patrol as Batwoman.

“Unfortunately I am not” Alex replied “I have a DEO operation to handle” she said, tonight we’re going after the shield tech that is keeping Superman out” she said.

Kara stopped “Already… but your still recovering” she said.

“I’ll be fine, I’m much better now you told me some of the truth” Alex replied “Beside, I’ll be taking some back-up” she said.

“Oh yeah, well excuse me for being snarky but I don’t trust those DEO agents to watch your back” Kara replied.

“Me neither” Alex admitted silently “J’onn told me about the DEO agent that helped Lex get that Kryptonite” she said “Lets just say I am not at all sure who I can trust” she admitted “Which is why I’m calling, I’ll be needing extra back-up… a certain bat” she said.

Kara froze “How… How did you know?” Kara asked confused.

Alex chuckled “Blonde haired Kryptonian now human, blonde woman dressed as a Bat, same height, same hair and same eyes” she said “Too much to be coincidence” she said “I never asked… why do you still wear those glasses and keep your hair up, you wear a cowl now?” she asked.

“Because Supergirl’s face is still over the news, it will be too difficult to explain to anyone why I look like Red Daughter and Supergirl” Kara explained.

Alex hummed in agreement “So… are you free tonight?” she asked.

“Tell me where, I will be there” Kara vowed.

Alex beamed “I’ll text you the address” she said before hanging up, Kara smirked as she got the text from Alex before she grabbed her suit and set it on the table along with her cowl and gadgets.

That night:

Alex was waiting patiently for Batwoman’s arrival, she watched as the DEO agents sent as Back-up loaded their weapons, she had no idea who to trust now and she certainly didn’t trust this lot, they were not from her DEO Branch in National City, they claimed to be new recruits but she didn’t believe that, she watched as they loaded the clips into the guns and they looked professional.

Alex kept her eyes on them when all of a sudden a caped figure dropped onto the nearby shipping container, the agents brought their guns up but Alex was faster “Weapons down… she is with me” Alex stated, before she turned to Batwoman with a smirk “You’re late” she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Traffic was a bitch” Batwoman replied before motioning to the agents “Who are these assholes?” she asked.

Alex bit her lip to silence the giggle threatening to escape “New DEO recruits” she said.

Batwoman looked suspicious as she watched as the agents professionally and her bullshit detector was going off, Alex saw Batwoman was suspicious and she nodded her head signalling she too didn’t believe them “I’ll scout the catwalk above, you and your agents take the ground” Batwoman said, Alex nodded though she was hoping that Batwoman had some sort of plan.

Batwoman pulled out her grapple gun and shot it onto the side of the building before being propelled up and she vanished into the window, Alex hoped that Batwoman/Kara knew what she was doing, if these agents weren’t who they said they were then she was in big trouble, looking to the agents Alex motioned for them to follow her into the building.

Batwoman in the meantime perched herself on the railing of the catwalk above just over the door, and she was waiting patiently as she watched Alex and the ‘agents’ move in the building, the agents remaining at Alex’s rear, soon though the agents looked at one another and they turned their guns on Alex’s back.

Alex turned and she sighed, she knew it… these assholes were sent to kill her.

Batwoman threw a spoke pellet at the agents feet’s and it exploded, the agents coughing and as they were blinded by smoke as Batwoman dropped down, wrapped her arms around Alex and dragged her back up onto the catwalk above, Alex sighed as she readied her weapon “Thanks for the save” she said.

Batwoman smirked “Stay here… I’ll be back” she said before standing up on the railing of the catwalk.

“Whatever you say Arnie ” Alex replied with a chuckle.

Batwoman groaned as she shook her head before she dropped down amongst the agents, grabbing the gun of one of the agents she slammed the butt into his face before taking hold of it and shooting 2 agents, emptying an entire clip into them, Alex made her way around and down the steps, grabbing her knife as the smoke cleared and Batwoman tossed the weapon aside and she grabbed another agents weapon and headbutted him hard before kicking another agent in the ribs.

Alex made her way around as Batwoman took down 1 agent after another before she finally stepped out and pulled her knife back to throw it, Batwoman looked at her confused before Alex threw the knife, the knife flew through the air, past Batwoman’s head and into the agent sneaking up on Batwoman.

Batwoman looked at the agent now laying dead with the knife in his chest before looking to Alex who smirked “You missed one” she said.

Batwoman smirked and shook her head before looking to one of the downed agents she had knocked out, grabbing him by his throat, she strung him up upside down by his ankles from the roof.

Alex watched before she looked at her watch “Hmm think we can squeeze in a quick movie after this, and some take out?” she asked.

Batwoman nodded her head “I could eat” she replied before dousing the agent with water.

The agent whimpered as he found himself upside down “Please… don’t” he begged.

Batwoman grabbed his frag grenade and placed it in his hand, pulling the pin she made sure to keep his hand pressed down on it “Keep this pressed, and you survive” she said “Now, your survival depends on the truth” she said “So tell me, who are you?” Batwoman asked.

“Please… let me go, I have a family” the agent pleaded.

Batwoman typed at her computer “Lie, your single and whoa… seriously in debt” she said “Let me guess, gambling addict?” she asked as she showed the screen on her gauntlet to Alex.

“Whoa that is a big amount of debt” Alex said sounding impressed.

Batwoman nodded “Okay, now… who are you?” she repeated.

“I was a recruit at the DEO, 2 years ago” he admitted “But I was thrown out because I was discovered cheating on my exams, we’re all former candidates to the DEO but had been thrown out” he explained.

“How did you managed to get inside the DEO?” Alex asked.

“Lillian Luthor, she has somebody higher up in her pocket, he gave us key cards and access to the DEO, we only had 1 job to do and that was to kill Agent Danvers” he explained.

“How did you managed to fool J’onn?” Batwoman asked.

“Cadmus industries created a device to stop him from seeing into out minds” he revealed “Please… that’s all I know, I swear”

Batwoman shook her head “Somebody led us here” she said before looking at Alex “Who told you the shield generator was here?” she asked.

“One of the agents who was monitoring DEO satellites” Alex replied “He detected high readings of Kryptonite here” she revealed.

Batwoman grabbed the agents throat “WHO ELSE IS ON LILLIANS BANKROLL?!!!” She roared.

“I swear, I don’t know” he whimpered.

“SWEAR TO ME!!!” Batwoman punched him hard and he almost released the grenade but he kept a firm grip on it.

“I swear… I don’t know, we only know that she has somebody within the higher ups of the DEO in her pocket” he cried tearfully “That’s all I know” he admitted.

Batwoman shook her head “No… there is something we’re missing here” she said.

Alex looked at her “What is it?” she asked.

Batwoman shook her head “I…” Before she could respond, her gauntlet began beeping, pressing the button Batwoman’s eyes widened before the eye holes of her cowl lit up bright red and she looked around, sure enough there was Bombs all over the place “FUCK!!!” Batwoman grabbed Alex’s hand and led her towards the window and she launched herself and Alex through it, soon the whole building was torn apart by a violent explosion and it came crumbling in on itself.

Lillian was in the limo parked out front but a safe distance away, smirking victoriously she looked to her driver “Drive on” she said and the limo pulled away.

Batwoman and Alex no where to be seen… did they survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Emily here again.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Looking forward to reading your comments.
> 
> Now I know the whole Batwoman reveal was a little too soon, but I needed it to happen now so Alex can be there for Kara against the main villain of this story which is not Lex and Lillian, it's going to be the Joker with a surprising twist.
> 
> Emily  
> *Hugs and kisses to my wonderful readers*


	7. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises are in store for Kara tonight... on the night of her Earth Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest chapter of the story.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter
> 
> And I look forward to reading your comments.
> 
> Now before you venture beyond this note, there are spoilers for Terminator Dark Fate near the end of this chapter... so be warned.
> 
> If you haven't then stop reading once you see Kara's sentence about suggesting the Terminator movies
> 
> Emily.  
> XOXOXOXOXO

Lillian Luthor’s limo pulled away and vanished into the darkness leaving the wreckage of the warehouse, believing Alex and Batwoman were dead, she celebrated her victory but she had no idea of what happened, Batwoman had grappled up onto the roof with Alex in her arms and she used her body and cape to shield Alex from the blast, pulling her face away to look into Alex’s eyes Batwoman spoke “Are you okay?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “I’m fine” she replied before looking to the ruins of the building “What the hell happened?” she asked.

“Lillian Luthor, she set explosives… her men were a loose end, so she set those explosives to kill them and us” Batwoman said before looking at her gauntlet “Her limo is leaving the area” she said.

Alex nodded her head “Go… I’ll head back to the DEO, get that bitch” Alex urged.

Batwoman smirked “Fine, but first” she said as she grabbed Alex my her cheeks and she pulled Alex into an intense kiss, Kara didn’t know what came over here but the thought of nearly losing Alex was too much and she wanted to feel those lips one more time, pulling back Batwoman ran and dived off the edge leaving Alex standing there stunned before a grin formed on her face “Oh we’re so doing that again” she said before looking around “And… I’m talking to myself” she muttered as she shook her head before heading back to her car.

Lillian in the meantime was in her limo on her way back to her mansion, she pulled up outside and the gates slid open, the driver pulled the limo into the driveway and the gate sealed behind the limo, once the limo was parked Lillian got out and smiled at her driver “Goodnight Roger” she said before she headed into the mansion for the night.

Her driver Roger made his way towards the gate only he got dragged up into the trees, he found himself staring at Batwoman “Best find yourself a new line of work” she said before she knocked him out and hung him upside down from the branch, Batwoman’s eyeholes of her cowl sealed up and turned dark red and she could see into the mansion as Lillian made her way into the bedroom, looking around Batwoman spotted the power lines heading to the power box at the side of the mansion.

Pulling a high tech gun looking device that unfolded when she flicked it, she took aim and fired and a small device attached to the junction box, looking to her gauntlet Batwoman pressed the button and soon every light in the mansion exploded violently shrouding the place in darkness, Batwoman smirked “Game over Lillian” she said before she put her game face on and jumped off the branch.

Lillian grabbed her gun before looking to her head of security “Check the perimeter” she ordered.

Her head of security nodded his head and soon he led 4 men out of the front door with the other 4 inside patrolling the halls, one of the men made their way to the junction box and he began to check it over, he didn’t see the device because I was so small and it was dark outside.

“Adam… Can you fix it?” the head of security asked.

Adam sighed “Whatever caused this… fried everything” he said “But I don’t understand how… there were sensors all over this place” he said, there was a snap behind him and he turned fast with a gasp only to sigh in relief as the neighbours poodle ran past him “Fuck” Adam whispered.

“What is it?” the head of security asked.

“Nothing, just the neighbour’s poodle” Adam replied.

“Get that thing fixed” the head of security ordered.

Adam turned to the box but before he could start something grabbed his ankle and dragged him up to the roof as he screamed, the head of security ran towards where Adam had been with 2 men on his flank and he found only Adam’s tools and his radio but no sign of Adam anywhere.

“Spread out!” the head of security ordered.

“Oh god… it’s the bat, we’re going to die” one of the men began to panic.

The head of security sighed “Didn’t you hear Miss Luthor… that Bat is dead” he said “Just… keep your eyes peeled” he said.

Soon though Adam came crashing back down onto the limo, the roof caved in slightly and the windows shattered on impact, the head of security and the men became unnerved, one of the men moved towards the darkness of the tree line and he shined his torch into the darkness, keeping his eyes peeled when all of a sudden he was grabbed and dragged into the darkness with a scream, by the time they got to his position he was strung up upside down from his ankles and his gun was missing.

“We’ve got an armed hostile… everyone be prepared” the head of security called when multiple gunshots rang out and blood spattered from the man beside him as he became riddled with bullets, the head of Security was panicking, 3 men were down, only himself and one more man to go, soon though the Batwoman shot out of the darkness and grabbed the 4th man and dragged him up into the darkness.

Batwoman tied the 4th man up and she glared at the head of security who was in a full on panic, he was terrified and his gun was shaking, Batwoman launched off the roof and soon the head of security’s screams could be heard by the remaining 4 men that were inside the mansion, Lillian left her room and called to her men “Be ready… the bat is coming!!!” she called.

The men looked confused, Lillian had just told her the Bat was dead and now she is saying the Bat was coming, News that the Bat was coming mad 2 of the men think twice and they bolted from the mansion, the last 2 men didn’t stand a chance as together made their way through the halls of the mansion, Batwoman watched from the darkness as they made their way to the spot she needed… right under the chandelier.

Lillian was gripping her gun tight though shaking in terror as the sound of crashing ran out and the men screamed before silence, Lillian aimed her gun at the door and waited for the bat to come, she was struggling to control her breathing as he gun shook as she kept her aim on the door.

Without warning the though Batwoman burst through the window, turning the gun in Lillian’s hand was knocked across the room before Batwoman grabbed Lillian by the collar and slammed her against the wall “Now Lillian… tell me where Lex is?” Batwoman demanded with a deep growl.

“Go fuck yourself” Lillian spat as she glared at the Batwoman.

Batwoman growled as she raised her fist “Answer me or I’ll throw you out of that window head first” Batwoman threatened.

Lillian smirked “You wouldn’t”

Batwoman kept her glare on Lillian, unbeknownst to her though that a sniper scope was zeroing in on her and Lillian “Twinkle Twinkle little bat” a sinister voice sank before laughing.

Lillian struggled “Unhand me you bitch, seeing my son kill you will be so…” before she had the chance to finish her sentence a gunshot rang out and Lillian’s head was taken off and flew across the room, Batwoman dropped the body and looked to the source of the gunshot, narrowing her eyes Batwoman was shocked confused.

The sniper scope lined up on her “See you soon bats… oh this is so fun” the sinister voice broke into a sinister laugh that made anyone’s blood run cold, the sniper scope was dropped and the shooter ran away.

Batwoman looked at the decapitated body and Lillians head that was taken off by the sniper scope, using her gauntlet Batwoman made a call “Alex… bring the DEO Crime techs, Lillian’s dead” she said.

“Seriously, you couldn’t keep her alive so we can find the shield generator?” Alex asked.

“I didn’t do it… a sniper just killed her” Batwoman replied.

Alex fell silent “A sniper… what the hell… would Lex really kill Lillian to protect himself?” she asked.

“No… this was something else, Lex would never kill his own mother” Batwoman replied “Something else has begun” she said.

Alex sighed “I’m on my way with the crime techs, be there soon” she said.

Batwoman’s eyes on her cowl sealed up and turned red and Batwoman used her on board computers to analyse the evidence and reconstruct the crime scene, typing at her computer Batwoman watched the scene play out again before she recreated the bullet trajectory and followed it, looking out Batwoman used her gauntlet to trace the source of the gunshot and she found it.

“Right ammo, compensated for the wind… expert marksman” Batwoman stated before typing at the computer gauntlet “I have to compile a list of everyone in National City capable of making that shot” she said to herself “I also have to investigate the snipers nest” she spotted the DEO agents arriving with Alex at the head with J’onn.

Batwoman made her way out to meet them “Alex with me” she said.

J’onn looked at her “Hold on Batwoman, I want a report” he said.

“I don’t work for you asshole” Batwoman spat “Alex with me, we have to investigate she shooters nest” she said.

Alex followed as J’onn and the crime scene techs worked the crime scene, Batwoman got on her bike and Alex got on behind her, wrapping her arms around Batwoman’s waist Alex smiled “Be gentle with me” she said.

Batwoman smirked “Reminds me of our 3rd date” she said.

“What?” Alex asked not getting what Batwoman said over the roar of the bikes engine.

“Nothing” Batwoman replied all to quick and she rode away with Alex snuggled up behind her.

The Snipers Nest:

Alex and Batwoman examined the shooters sniper nest “I don’t understand, how did you know about this place?” Alex asked.

“I simply used the satellites and followed the bullet trajectory back” Batwoman replied.

“How?” Alex asked confused.

Batwoman sighed and she looked around, the place was deserted so Kara had no reason to fear her identity coming out, so removing her cowl Kara placed it on Alex’s head and she pressed the gauntlet computer, the eyeholes sealed up and turned red and Alex jumped with a slight squeak “Shit” Kara smirked to stop herself from giggling and she placed Alex by the spot where the sniper took the shot and sure enough Alex spotted the red line leading all the way back to Luthor’s mansion “Damn… so this is what rich people do with their money” she said “You know if you gave tools like this to the NCPD there would be no crime” she said.

Kara removed the cowl off Alex’s head “One man’s tool is another man’s weapon” she said.

Alex nodded her head, she had no need to disagree with that.

Batwoman put her cowl back on and they looked at the sniper rifle “What can you tell about the shooter?” Batwoman asked.

Alex smirked “Is this a test?” she asked.

“Yeah, I want to see if you still have that big dorky brain I know and lov…” Batwoman stopped but too late.

Alex beamed “Love huh, you love my big brain” she said.

Batwoman growled before focusing on the sniper scope “So… what can you tell about the sniper?” she asked.

“Well” Alex got to her feet and motioned to the direction of Luthor’s mansion “The mansion it to the south, the wind was blowing east, given the ammo the shooter used and how he would have to compensate for the range and the wind” she said “I think we’re looking for an expert marksman, probably a professional like Deadshot” she said.

Batwoman nodded her head “Very good… but not Deadshot” she said.

“How can you tell?” Alex said.

“Deadshot never leaves his weapon behind” Batwoman replied pointing at the sniper rifle and the ammo beside it “plus there is no finger prints on the grip but there is a palm print” she explained “Somebody burnt off their finger prints with acid so they would be identified” she finished.

“So… again… do you think Lex sent somebody to kill his mother?” Alex asked.

“No… there’s a new player in down” Batwoman replied.

Alex looked at the envelope stuck to the wall “I’ve found something” she said, Batwoman looked at it as Alex opened it up and pulled out 3 sheets of paper “Well, it definitely wasn’t Lex” she said before revealing one of the sheets was a photo of Lex with a target on him with the words _‘HA-HA-HA’_ Alex handed it to her before pulling out the photo of Lillian with the words _‘HA-HA-HA’_ on it.

“Okay” Batwoman said before motioning to the 3rd “Who’s on the last?” she asked.

Alex looked at her with fear in her eyes before revealing the identity of the last one, there was no picture, just a piece of Paper with the Bat symbol on it with the words _‘HA-HA-HA… I’m coming for you Bat’s’_ it was written, so… the killer was targeting her and judging by the number 3 on the top right hand corner… it meant she was being saved for last “How thoughtful” Batwoman said “Come on, let’s get back to the others” she said as she grabbed the rifle and handed it to Alex along with the ammo and shell casing, but Batwoman took one of the bullets for herself, she had much better equipment to analyse these bullets, she could find out who bought them recently.

Alex was worried, a sniper killed Lillian, he was hunting Lex and then he was going to try and kill Batwoman, Alex didn’t like that thought.

Once Alex was dropped off back at the mansion, Batwoman left and returned to the Batcave… she needed to tell Lena about Lillian.

The Batcave:

Lena was waiting by the batcomputer when Batwoman returned, turning off the engine Batwoman removed her cowl and walked towards Lena, Lena smiled “Nice job, heard you took out Lillian” she said.

Kara shook her head “I didn’t, somebody else beat me to it” she said.

Lena’s face when from smiling to confusion “What… what happened?” Lena asked confused.

“A sniper is what happened” Kara replied, “A professional”

“Why would a sniper kill Lillian?” Lena asked, “Think Lex silenced her before she could tell you where he was?” she asked.

“Nope, Lex is a mother’s boy, the idea he killed her is laughable and so is the idea of her turning him in” Kara replied “No… this is something else” she examined the bullet “Now I need to find out what the hell is going on” she said.

“So now what?” Lena asked.

“Now, you go home and get ready, I do believe it’s your 2nd date tonight with Sam” Kara said.

“Yeah, but what about you?” Lena replied.

“Nothing more to do tonight” Kara answered “I’m heading home” she revealed.

“I could cancel, we can hang out and watch movies” Lena said.

“No I am fine” Kara replied “Go, enjoy your date” she said.

Lena nodded her head and she left.

Kara went back to her penthouse.

She had expected to spend the night alone with her thoughts, tonight was usually the night she would usually have snuggled up to Alex on the couch and watch movies and Kara would blow out the candle on her cupcake, a tradition for Kara’s Earth day back when she was Supergirl, no doubt Lena’s offer to cancel her 2nd date was because she remembered the day but Kara wasn’t going to ruin her night and with Alex’s memories gone Kara decided to forget the movie and just go to bed, Kara put her glass in the sink and went towards her bedroom when she heard a knock at the door, humming curiously Kara made her way to the door and looked through the peephole, Alex was outside with a six pack of beer, Kara opened the door and smiled “Alex… what are you doing here?” she asked.

“Well… umm…” Alex looked nervous as she smiled at Kara “I don’t know why but I feel as if tonight is important” she said “And I felt I needed to be here” she said.

Kara smiled and she nodded her head as she removed her glasses “Tonight was my Earth day, you and I used to celebrate the day I came to Earth” she said.

Alex smiled “And that’s why I felt this was needed” she said revealing a small box with a cupcake inside.

Kara’s eyes watered as she saw it and Alex immediately went from happy to concerned, walking in Alex set the beer, snacks and cupcake on the table and she wrapped her arms around Kara “Oh I’m sorry, I know it was insensitive given my memories are gone” she whispered “I… but something just told me the cupcake was important” she said.

Kara nodded her head “I love it” she whispered as she pulled away and dried her eyes “You… you used to bring me a cupcake every year” she said.

Alex beamed “Well” she took the candle and pushed it into the middle of the cupcake before lighting it “Make a wish” she said as she placed it before Kara.

Kara smiled as she closed her eyes and made her wish _‘I wish my Alex would come back’_ she blew the candle out.

Alex beamed “So, what do you want to watch?” she asked.

Kara smiled “I don’t know, how about the Terminator movies?” she suggested.

Alex grinned “Nice” she said before turning serious “But only number 1 and 2” she said firmly “The rest were stupid” she said “Well the latest one isn’t too bad” she admitted “But don’t get me started on Sarah Connor Chronicles” she said “That was rubbish” she stated with a firm nod.

“Yeah Dark Fate was pretty good, my only problem though was the beginning” Kara admitted, she wasn’t one for the terminator films, but Alex loved them and she wanted to watch Dark Fate because she missed Alex so much, Alex nodded her head in agreement with that assessment.

“I agree” Alex replied “I like the bond Grace and Dani share” she said.

“I can’t help but feel a familiar Kyle Reese and Sarah Connor vibe between them, the way Grace looked at Dani in the back of that truck spoke volumes” Kara stated.

Alex nodded “I noticed, I wish they had gone in that direction, Dani and Grace would have been perfect” she said.

“Yeah well… too late now” Kara said as she sat down.

“Think they’ll bring her back” Alex asked as she sat beside Kara on the couch “Think Dani will succeed in saving Grace?” she asked.

“Who knows what the future holds” Kara stated before pressing play and snuggling up into Alex’s side.

Halfway during the 2nd movie, Kara was fast asleep and so was Alex.

Snuggled up on the couch with their arms wrapped around one another tight.

This was how everything was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Blows kisses* Hello everyone, here we are at the end of the chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please leave your comments.
> 
> Coming Next - Nightmare Date: Alex and Kara's friendship strengthens as Kara and Alex spend more time together, Alex makes a surprising request that makes Kara very happy, a date, a night of passion and memories restored as Kara is badly wounded from a sniper bullet aimed at her and Lex's body is found mutilated with a smile painted on his face.


	8. Nightmare Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's and Kara's first date turns into a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, here is the latest chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Sorry it took so long but fell behind, expect a nice Joker twist in this chapter.
> 
> Emily.

It had been weeks since Alex and Kara began to hang out as friends, Alex and Kelly still talked, Alex still felt guilty for how Kelly got caught up in this mess but now it was out there, obviously Kelly knew the truth about who Kara was to her and Alex wanted to know so one day she was sitting in the coffee house waiting patiently when Kelly arrived, smiling softly Kelly sat down “Hey… it’s good to see you again” she said.

“Good to see you too Kelly” Alex replied as she sat there nervously fidgeting with her hands.

“So… what can I do for you?” Kelly asked as she looked at Alex “It’s been weeks since we talked and now all of a sudden, I have a call asking me to meet you here” she said.

Alex smiled “I know… and I am sorry but I’ve been busy with work” she said.

Kelly smiled “How’s Kara?” she asked.

“She is fine… I… wanted to talk about her actually” Alex admitted as she looked at Kelly “Do you know what she is to me?” she asked.

Kelly froze “Alex, you can’t ask me that” Kelly replied.

“But Kelly… I know you know who she is, why can’t you tell me?” Alex asked.

“You need to remember it yourself, J’onn told me that if we tell you ourselves it could damage your brain” Kelly replied “I’m sorry Alex… but I am not telling you” she said, Alex sighed heavily as Kelly grabbed her jacket “Look Alex… all I can tell you is that, she meant far more to you than Maggie and I ever did” she said, Alex looked confused as she watched Kelly leave the coffee house, great more questions than answers.

Well looks like all she has to do now is get to know Kara some more, Alex grabbed her phone and dialled in Kara’s number, it took a few rings until Kara answered with a cheerful tone “Hey Alex” she greeted.

Alex felt her heart skip at the cheerful tone of Kara’s voice, unable to stop the smile Alex replied “Hey Kara, I was wondering if you had tonight free?” Alex asked “I thought we could have another movie marathon” she suggested.

“Of course, I would love to spend time with you” Kara said “So long as it’s not Terminator” she said.

Alex chuckled “I promise, no more Terminator” she assured her friend “So… what time shall I come around?” she asked.

Kara giggled “You really like my T.V. don’t you?” she teased.

“Can you blame me… you have a 65inch plasma” Alex said “Not to mention a 4K blu-ray player” she said.

“Come around for 7” Kara said “I have some paperwork to finish up, plus Lena needs my help” she said.

“Okay, I will see you at 7” Alex replied, after a quick goodbye between the 2 of them Alex and Kara hung up their phones, Alex grabbed some beers, a blu-ray dvd and returned home to get ready for tonight.

In the meantime:

Kara ran into Lena’s penthouse and slammed the door behind her “LENA!” she called sounding worried “I got you call, what’s the emergency?!” she asked.

Lena walked out of her bedroom with tearful eyes and ruined make-up, handing the piece of paper to Kara; Lena collapsed into the chair and sobbed as Kara opened the letter and read it to herself;

_Dearest sister:_

_I see you are dating somebody now, well guess what, you will never find love, you was weak and pathetic, you are more like me than you realize and when your precious Sam see’s you for what you are, she will throw you out into the darkness with no way back._

_You… will never be truly happy._

_Your dearest brother_

_Lex_

Lena was sniffling as she looked at her hands, Kara felt untamed hatred towards Lex for how he treats his sister burning inside her, Kara sat beside Lena and took her hand “Hey… you are nothing like him” she said.

Lena looked at her “What makes you so sure?” she asked.

“When I told you I was Supergirl… did you tell Lex who I was?” Kara asked.

“No” Lena answered hesitantly.

“Did you try to kill me?” Kara asked.

“No… but Alex tried to kill me a few times” Lena replied with a chuckle.

“Well come on, you were flirting with me… so you were asking for trouble” Kara replied remembering when she and Alex began dating and Lena would flirt with Kara just to wind Alex up, Lena giggled at the memory as Kara continued “Did you betray me in anyway after I told you I was Supergirl?” she asked.

“Of course not” Lena replied.

“Would you try to kill me now I am human?” Kara asked.

Lena shook her head “No… you are my best friend, I would never” she said.

Kara beamed “That, is what makes you different from Lex” she said “Lex has no loyalty, no compassion” she said “But you, you have so much love… you are not just my best friend Lean, you are my family” she said.

Lena broke down as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and sobbed as she buried her face in Kara’s hair, Sam walked in at that point and saw Lena sobbing into Kara’s neck and Kara looked close to tears herself, smiling softly Kara pulled away and motioned to the door, Sam saw the tears in her dates eyes and she sat beside her and held her close, Kara handed her the note and Sam felt a wave of anger run through her as she gazed at the note, Kara looked once more between Lena and Sam who was holding her girlfriend tight and comforting her, Kara exhaled and she left the penthouse and she returned to her own penthouse where she got ready for Alex’s arrival.

Alex arrived a few hours later and right on time, 7pm as agreed and she had a selection of blu-rays with her along with some beets and snacks, Alex lifted the boxsets “I brought some movies and Game of Thrones” she said.

“Just as long the last season is not in the mix” Kara replied with a smirk but shaking her head “Big disappointment”

Alex nodded her head “On that note, we can agree” she said “It was rushed” she walked in and Kara closed the door and looked at Alex.

“Yeah I know… I wish they didn’t go down that route with Daenerys” Kara said “Also the whole pairing with Jon Snow… I think she would have been much more suited to Sansa” she said.

“Really, I think Ygritte would have been better, Sansa would have been better suited to Margaery Tyrell” Alex replied, Kara nodded her head in deep thought as she thought about the characters.

“Well the whole Cersei death was way too fast, it should have been a drawn out sword fight between Deanery’s and Cersei, none of that mad queen shit” Kara stated “I loved Deanery’s” she said with a whine.

“So, what do you want to watch?” Alex asked as she looked at the boxset of Game of Thrones and the movies she brought.

Kara hummed “Well we can have a game of thrones marathon but skip the final season” she said.

Alex looked confused “You mean do a Star Wars?” she asked “Where people skip episode 1 but instead we skip the last season” she said.

“People don’t skip Episode 1” Kara stated.

Alex scoffed “I do” she admitted “The whole Jar Jar character, everything is just so grating about that movie” she said “Well except Palpatine’s rise to power, those are the only scenes worth watching” she said.

Kara nodded in agreement “Yeah I usually skip to the Palpatine scene’s” she admitted, though that was technically a lie, whenever she and Alex watched Star Wars episode 1, Alex would skip and Kara would let her, truth was though Kara had not watched Star Wars since Alex erased her memory.

Alex looked at Kara “What are you thoughts about the new trilogy?” she asked.

“Episode 7 I enjoyed, episode 8 was… nah” she shook her head “Episode 9, I am both dreading and excited about it” Kara admitted.

Soon Alex and Kara settled down for the night and began watching Game of Thrones season 1, Alex and Kara were snuggled up on the couch, Alex took a swig of her beer before looking at Kara, smiling softly as she watched Kara watch the T.V. with a peaceful smile on her face, Alex felt a wave of confidence run through her “Kara” she spoke gently “Are you busy tomorrow night?” she asked.

“No… I don’t suppose so, I mean I was going to run tests on the bullet from the snipers nest” she admitted “Why?” she asked.

“Well… I was hoping… I mean… if it’s not too forward…” Alex started “Maybe you would like to join me for dinner?” she asked.

“Alex… are you asking me out?” Kara asked, a sudden thrill shooting through her and her heart practically exploding in her chest.

Alex nodded her head “Yes… I am” she admitted.

Kara beamed “I would love to” she replied, Alex beamed the brightest smile possible and they settled down to watch Game of Thrones until they fell asleep.

The following morning:

Lena was in the kitchen wearing Sam’s shirt and nothing else except her panties when Kara walked in with a beaming smile, Lena looked at Kara with a curious expression “Why are you so happy?” she asked, Kara grinned dreamily, had she been Kryptonian then she would had floated right through the ceiling.

“Oh I am…” Kara looked at Lena “Hold on… that’s not your shirt” she said.

Lena’s cheeks heated up “Yes it is” she replied all too quickly.

“I know all your shirts and that’s not…” Kara’s mouth dropped open and her eyes widened like saucers “Oh my” she grinned mischievously “My little girl has all grown up!” she beamed proudly as she slapped her hands together.

Lena whined petulantly “Kara!”

“Now young lady, you’re at that age now where your bodies are beginning to change” Kara started.

Lena paled “Oh hell no!” she whined and slammed her head against the counter “Not the talk!” she cried dramatically.

Kara nodded her head as she placed a hand on Lena’s hand “I’m afraid so, if you and Sam are going to be active in the bedroom, then you need to understand that sex, brings with it… certain responsibilities” Kara said struggling to keep her face straight.

Lena glared at her friend “Sam lacks the equipment to get me pregnant so I think we safe” she said.

Kara smirked “I am talking about you getting her pregnant” she replied.

Lena looked confused as she looked down before looking at Kara “I LACK THE EQUIPMENT!” she whined.

Kara jumped to her feet “Really, then why walk like Clint Eastwood?” she asked.

“WHY YOU?!!!” Lena chased Kara around the apartment for an hour as Sam laughed.

Lena and Kara finally settled down “So, did you come here for a reason, or just to bust my balls?” Lena asked.

Kara held up her hands in victory “She admits it… she has balls!” she cheered only to duck out of the way of the incoming French toast Projectile Lena launched her way, giggling like a maniac Kara finally settled down as she sat beside Sam “Well I do have news” she replied “Alex… has asked me out?” she revealed.

Lena’s smile faded fast “Oh… really?” she asked.

“Yeah” Kara looked worried “I… I thought you’d be happy” she said.

Lena sighed “I am happy” she said “I am happy for you but Kara… I remember how you were when she erased her memory” she said “I… I just don’t want you to be hurt again” she said “You’re my family too” she said.

Kara smiled as she nodded her head “I know Lena and I do appreciate it”

Lena nodded “Look, if your happy then I am happy, but I am entitled to be worried” she said.

After some time of talking Kara left after hugging Lena and Sam once more, Sam and Lena remained quiet as they had their breakfast, Sam could see Lena was troubled “You’re worried about Kara?” she asked.

Lena nodded her head “I am… I’m just scared that she is going to get hurt” she said “Last time when Alex erased her memory, Kara sank really low… far lower than anyone knows” she admitted.

Sam took her hand “Then we have to hope that it works out this time” she said.

Lena nodded but she still looked worried “Yeah… you’re right” she said, Lena spent the entire day with Sam, Ruby was spending time with her friends for a sleepover so Sam could spend the day with Lena.

In the meantime:

Kara returned home, she knew Lena was worried about her and Lena was right to worry, she did sink low after she lost Alex the first time, if she lost her a 2nd time there would be no going back, she just had to keep a tight grip on Alex and prayed that Alex’s memories returned with time, for now though Kara would have to start again.

Starting with their first day.

Kara made the reservations at the same restaurant Alex took her to for their first official date, seemed fitting for their 2nd first official date as a couple, opening her closet Kara gazed at the dresses inside, she had about 2 hours to get ready and right now she was freaking out about what dress to wear when there was a gentle knock at the door “Who is it?” she called as she looked at the door confused because Alex was way too early.

“Flower delivery for Kara” a voice called from the other side of the door, Kara grinned as she walked to the door, trust Alex to be so romantic as to send flowers to her room on their first official date, unlocking the door Kara opened it wide to receive her flowers but instead the delivery guy removed his hat revealing a sickening grin on his face and dark green hair “SURPRISE BATSY!!!” the man cheered before brandishing a gun.

Kara’s training kicked in, grabbing the man’s gun she slammed him against the wall, the sickening grin on his face turned his stomach “Got some fight in you eh Bats” he said.

“Who the fuck are you?” Kara asked as she and the man struggled.

“I’m the Joker” he stated and he soon pushed her back into the penthouse before tackling her, Kara kicked him off and flipped back onto her feet and she launched herself at him, her fist slamming into his jaw followed by a punch to his stomach, the Joker stumbled as Kara roared as she smashed her fist repeatedly into his face and his body, blood flying from his mouth with every blow she landed on his face and his body until finally he was knocked to the floor.

Kara grabbed his throat before grabbing her knife when the Joker held up a hand in surrender “Wait… stop… stop!!!” he cried fearfully “Please… don’t hurt me!” he begged “She didn’t pay me enough for this” he said.

Kara growled as she roughly shook the man “Who didn’t?!” Kara demanded.

The man whimpered “The Joker, she didn’t pay me enough for this” he replied.

“Explain now… or they’ll be picking up the remainder of your brains form the concrete!” Kara snapped angrily.

“Her name is Doctor Harley Quinzel” The man spoke “She was a former Doctor at Arkham Asylum, she referred to herself as the Joker back in Gotham, using men as decoy” he explained “I was a patient of hers and she set me free and paid me to play the role” he revealed.

“How did she know who I was?” Kara asked.

“Because… let’s face it, it wasn’t difficult to put together, you return and not long after Batwoman makes an appearance… my job wasn’t to kill you” he revealed “It was just to keep you distracted” he admitted, Kara turned to the window but too late, the sound of something tearing through the glass, flying through the air and hitting Kara in the chest, the force of the impact sent Kara back and smashing through the wooden coffee table, the man ran from the room fast not wanting to be in the Joker’s sights for squealing.

Alex stepped off the elevator with a batch of flowers when he tore past her and into the elevator “Hey!” Alex called as she watched the doors close “Asshole” she muttered and made her way to the door of Kara’s penthouse when she came to a stop, the door was wide open.

Alex felt a cold shiver down her spine, slowly moving towards the door, Alex got a peak at the carnage of what looked to have been a big struggle, there was a gone on the floor the man had used to try and kill Kara but he was unprepared for the fight Kara would give, Alex edged her way further into the room only to come to a stop when she saw Kara on the floor surrounded by the remains of the wooden coffee table she smashed through.

Whimpering as her lip quivered Alex made her way to Kara’s motionless body, dropping to her knee’s Alex gently shook Kara “Kara… Kara wake up!” she pleaded “Kara!” she cried before placed a hand to Kara’s neck to check her pulse, there was a faint pulse which made Alex smile a little, the bullet hit Kara’s chest just above her heart.

Any lower and Kara would be dead, Alex placed her hand on the wound and applied pressure “Stay with me… Kara, don’t you dare die!” she demanded but Kara didn’t wake up, she just remained motionless, Alex used her free hand to grab her phone from her pocket and she called for an paramedic, by the time they arrived Kara had stopped breathing and Alex was applying CPR as tears ran down her face.

“Damn it Kara… for once start listening to me and wake up!!!” Alex cried as she continued to perform CRP.

The Paramedics took over once Alex succeeded, placing Kara on the gurney the medics went to take Kara to the ambulance and Alex followed, the driver and his partner loaded Kara onto the back, before he turned “I’m sorry ma’am but family only” he said.

“I’m her fiancée!” Alex spat as she shoved him aside and got in the back with Kara, the ambulance started its journey to the Hospital as Alex sat in the back with Kara holding her hand.

Alex kissed Kara’s bruised knuckle as she let her tears fall “You better not die Kara, because if you die… I die” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Emily here
> 
> Now I know what you are wondering, how could I do this to Harley Quinn, make her into the joker?
> 
> Well it was simple, a friend posed a question to me during out regular discussions and he posed a question that made me think; what would Harley Quinn be like if she had been a criminal Mastermind during her time at Arkham.
> 
> In an alternative Universe... she could be the Joker, using men as scapegoats.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Emily  
> XOXOXOXOXOXOX


	9. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex remembers and Kara's suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter, but I struggled with the psychological effects this would have on Kara.
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> I look forward to hearing from you all. 
> 
> Emily

Alex sat in the waiting room alone, her hands and clothes stained in Kara’s blood, Kara was right now in surgery and Alex was waiting when Lena, Eliza, Jeremiah and J’onn ran in, Eliza pulled Alex to her feet and looked into her eyes “Alex” she called softly, Alex remained motionless, she hadn’t even blinked or twitched, her brain was still processing the recent events, her memory returning… remembering Kara was her fiancée, finding Kara unconscious and blood pouring from the wound.

Alex looked at her hands when she was shaken out of her stupor by a panicking Eliza, shaking her head Alex looked at her mom and tears poured down her cheek “Mom?” she whispered.

Eliza placed her hands-on Alex’s cheeks “Alex… honey, what hap…” Eliza stopped though when she saw the engagement ring on her daughter’s finger, Eliza looked at Alex who simply nodded her head and allowed her tears to fall, Eliza sighed as she pulled Alex into her arms and hugged her tight “Oh honey” she whispered.

Lena and Jeremiah watched as Alex broke down into tears, that is when the doctor came in at that point “Miss Danvers?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head and stepped up “Yes”

The doctor looked nervously “I have good news and bad news, we managed to remove the bullet, we given her a blood transfusion to replace the blood she had lost” she explained.

“And the bad news?” Alex asked feeling her gut twist.

The Doctor sighed heavily “On the operating table… I’m afraid your wife flat-lined” she revealed, Eliza covered her mouth to stifle a sob threatening to escape as Jeremiah pulled her against him, Lena collapsed into the couch as Alex looked like she was going to collapse as the doctor continued to explain “We managed to revive your wife but due to the heavy blood loss, she slipped into a coma” she revealed.

“Will she… Will she be okay?” Alex asked.

“We won’t know until she wakes up” the doctor replied.

“Can I see her?” Alex asked, she wanted to slip the engagement ring back onto Kara’s finger and stay by her side.

The doctor nodded her head “You can” she said.

Eliza grabbed Alex’s hand and lead her to the door “Come on Alex, let’s get you cleaned up” she said, Alex didn’t try to argue, she knew she couldn’t so she allowed her mom to walk her to the door and out of the hospital, Lena and Jeremiah sat with Kara whilst Eliza took Alex home and made Alex get washed up and changed out of her blood stained clothes, Alex then returned with Eliza 2 hours later and she sat down beside Kara, Alex ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, taking tender care of Kara with a tearful gaze as Kara lay there in a deep coma, Eliza and Jeremiah watched as Lena was holding onto Sam who had come to show her support, J’onn arrived and showed his support to as Alex sat with Kara in silence.

Slipping the ring off her finger Alex slipped the ring onto Kara’s finger and kissed lips, she didn’t know why but she was sure she heard the heart-beat machine speed up at the touch of their lips, but she thought it was her imagination so she held Kara’s hand and she fell asleep with her head on the mattress, the days went by as Alex ran her fingers through Kara’s hair and watched her fiancée lay there motionless, Alex felt the enormity of guilt crush her, she hated that she was responsible for so much pain in Kara’s life, she hated herself for driving Kara to make herself human, she decided to go and pay Alura a visit on New Krypton.

Alex had spoken to J’onn whilst he stayed and he revealed what Kara had been up to after she erased her memory, the last acts she made before leaving and making herself human Kara had aided the people of Krypton into finding a suitable planet for New Krypton, she then aided in finding alien orphans a building for the children’s home including teaching facilities to aide in teaching the kids to adapt to humans, Alex felt a swell of pride for her fiancée, she had been through so much pain and yet she helped her people find a home as well as helped orphaned alien children find a home and teaching facilities to allow them to adapt and go to school, Alex vowed never to give up her memories again, she thought by doing what she what she did… she would be protecting Kara but all she succeeded in doing was cause Kara more pain.

Alex kissed Kara on the lips before returning to the DEO where she grabbed the portal device and left for New Krypton, she needed to see Alura and Alura couldn’t come to her, the Kryptonite shield was still up, Alex really needed to get the shield down and destroy the generator, another one of her many failures, she should never trusted anyone at the DEO and now because of her fiancée was lying in a coma.

She was responsible for all of this.

Alex stepped out of the portal and found herself in a small village with wood cabins, looking around Alex made her way further into the log cabin village when the door opened and Alura stepped out and offered a polite smile “Agent Danvers” she greeted.

“Alura… we need to talk” Alex greeted.

“What’s happened to my daughter?” Alura asked, she hated the human in front of her, when Alex erased her memories Kara changed and not for the better, Kara was hell bent on making criminal’s pay, gone was her daughter’s beloved sunny smile and laughter but in its place was nothing but darkness and it was all Alex’s fault.

Alex looked at Kara’s mother “I need your help” she started “I need to know… can you reverse whatever Kara had done to herself” she asked.

Alura looked curious “Why?” she asked looking worried.

Alex gulped heavily “Kara’s been hurt, she is right now laying in a coma” she explained.

Alura cursed in Kryptonian before glaring at Alex “I was right… I said humanity didn’t deserve my daughter” she spat.

Alex wished she could argue but she couldn’t, humanity had turned on Kara so many times and the recent Red Daughter incident was the final straw for Kara, Alex felt herself responsible for the Red Daughter mess too, she had erased her memories and then to add insult to injury, she had then hunted Kara down armed with Kryptonite… the very last final straw for Kara.

Alex knew she couldn’t make up for the pain she put Kara through.

Memory or no memory, Alex still hunted her fiancée.

Alura glared at the agent “I always said you didn’t deserve my daughter… I was right, she was perfect before she met you” she spat.

Alex glared at Alura with such intensity, that if she had Kryptonian powers she would have burnt Alura to a crisp right there and then “You’re right… I don’t deserve her” she admitted “But you are wrong about 1 thing… she still is perfect” she spat “Now… can you reverse the process or not?” she asked.

Alura sighed heavily as she nodded “I can, but the calculations will take time” she said “The science needs to be precise in order to be successful” she said.

Alex nodded “Fine, I will let you know when the shield is down… I’ll even bring Kara with me next time” she said.

“No… she comes alone” Alura spat firmly.

Alex snorted a laugh “Fuck no, my fiancée is not coming here alone” she said firmly before storming back through the portal, Alura scoffed as she headed back inside her cabin, she had yet to see her daughter’s fiancée prove herself worthy to marry Kara, Kara seemed to think Alex was perfect but Alura had yet to see it for herself… perhaps she never will.

Alex returned to the hospital and she found Eliza sitting in the waiting room shaking, Alex felt a wave of panic course through her “What happened?” she asked.

Eliza shook her head “Kara… she had a seizure” she whispered “Doctor’s say that… she may not make it” she whispered.

Alex stumbled back to Kara’s bed-side and took her fiancée’s hand, she was not giving up on Kara yet, she had only just got her memories back and she didn’t want to lose Kara again, not now she had only just got her back, brushing Kara’s hair with her fingers Alex leaned in and kissed Kara on the cheek before whispering into her ears “If you die… I die, and I am not ready to go just yet” she whispered “So… I need you to fight” she whispered, Kara remained motionless as Alex lay her head down and allowed sleep to take her, seeing Kara this way broke Alex’s heart into tiny pieces, now she just had to hope Kara regained consciousness.

J’onn walked in one day, Alex was running the sponge over Kara’s muscular arms when she saw a scar that looked as if it had been made by a sword, 7 years Kara had been gone for training, whatever happened Kara came back with scars on her arms, her leg, and a scar on the left side on her body, Alex continued to run the sponge over her when J’onn poked his head in with his eyes closed “Alex… I need to see you” he said.

Eliza took the sponge and nodded her head “Go on, I’ll finish up” she said.

Alex sighed heavily as she got up from her seat and made her way out into the hall, J’onn sighed heavily as he turned to her “Alex, I need you to go to the morgue” he said.

Alex looked confused “Can’t it wait… Kara” she went to continue when J’onn cut her off.

“Alex, Lex Luthor was found today” J’onn revealed.

“Did he tell you where the shield is?” Alex asked.

J’onn shook his head “From what I heard, he’s in no condition to talk except to a medium… I need you to go to the morgue and identify his remains” he said.

Alex looked stunned “Lex’s dead… what happened?” she asked.

“We don’t know… but we need to be sure” J’onn replied.

Alex growled as she looked back into the room “Fine, but I’ll be back and I am taking my vacation time” she stated before storming off to the morgue.

Using her I.D. which said FBI… Alex asked to see Lex Luthor’s body, the Morgue attendee opened the draw and pulled the body out and Alex’s nodded her head “Yep… that’s him” she said as she looked at him, Lex lay there before her on the slap with a smil pointed on his face and his bald head painted green.

“Cause of death?” Alex asked as she looked at the attendee.

“Blunt force trauma from a baseball bat” the attendee replied “I also found DNA and hair fibres” he said.

“Okay, bag the evidence… I’ll have my lab techs run a test on it” Alex said.

“Very well” the attendee said as he made his way to the desk, Alex’s first suspicion was aroused when she saw the paint on Lex’s bold head was still wet, 2nd suspicion was attendee, he hadn’t even asked for paperwork for the evidence, 3rd was he was wearing leather boots and finally, her final suspicions was aroused when she saw blood spots on the floor.

Alex grabbed her gun and aimed it at the man “Hands on your head now!” she ordered.

The man smiled as he looked at her “Oh dear… how silly of me” he said.

“Who sent you?” Alex asked as she glared “Was it the Joker… did he send you?!” Alex demanded, she had no idea that the Joker was in fact a woman, so she didn’t question it when the man laughed and turned to her “Oh Agent… I am the joker” he said “Tell me… is the bat dead or do I need to finish her”

Alex felt rage coursing through her and she launched at him, her fist connecting with his jaw then his ribs, Alex was pissed and she was going to make the Joker pay, she beat him bloody until he grabbed a scalpel and moved to attack her, blocking and diving away from the man’s attacks Alex grabbed his wrist and kicked him in the stomach before jamming the blade into his chest and into his heart.

Alex watched as the man who claimed himself as the Joker collapsed on the floor dead as Alex stood over him panting, walking out of the morgue she returned to J’onn and gave him a full report before she washed the blood off her hands, once the blood was washed off she went to the doctor that had removed the bullet from Kara and she turned the bullet over to Alex’s custody, Alex then gave the bullet to J’onn, she had no idea why but she didn’t believe the man’s claims that he was the Joker, she couldn’t explain it but she felt there was something missing and Kara could give the answer, so she returned to her fiancée’s side.

Days passed and Alex never left the hospital, one day she went to the cafeteria with Lena and Sam to get a coffee, they were sat there for a while until Alex heard calls for the doctor being called to Kara’s room, Alex didn’t give Lena or Sam a chance as she bolted from the cafeteria fat, running and nearly knocking over anyone who was in her way as she ran towards Kara’s room.

Alex heard Jeremiah and Eliza in the room and she burst in only to freeze, Eliza was holding Kara’s hand, Kara was awake and smiling “Hey Alex… I guess I have you to thank” she said.

Alex walked over to Kara slowly before pouncing on her, Kara was taken aback by the sudden outburst of affection from Alex, Alex was kissing her passionately and Kara was kissing back as best as she could, soon Alex broke the kiss and she grinned “Welcome back” she said.

Kara beamed a megawatt smile “Not that I’m complaining Alex… but shouldn’t you wait for the 2nd date before kissing me” she teased.

Alex giggled hysterically, Kara was always oblivious whenever she woke up so gently taking Kara’s hand, Alex brought it up and Kara’s oblivious expression turned to shock and then turned into the biggest smile possible, Alex grinned “Well, considering we’re engaged, I have the right to kiss you” she said.

Kara stumbled over her words as she couldn’t get her mind passed the shocking revelation “You… You remember?” she whispered, she couldn’t believe it, she needed Alex to say it.

“I remember” Alex whispered with a nod.

Kara surged forward and kissed Alex with everything she had, pouring all her love and passion into the kiss, Alex smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kara tight and held her close, Eliza, Jeremiah, Lena and Sam scurried from the room giving Alex and Kara time alone, they deserved it after all.

Alex broke the kiss and gently caressed Kara’s cheek “The joker is dead” she whispered, though she had doubts she still wanted to tell Kara in case she was wrong.

Kara smiled bright “You got her?” she asked.

Alex paled “Her?” she asked.

Kara’s smile faded “Let me guess… the one you killed was a man?” she asked, Alex nodded her head “Yeah… why?” she asked.

“The man that attacked me admitted that the Joker was a woman, a former Doctor at Arkham named Harley Quinn” Kara revealed.

Alex lowered her head “Oh shit” she whispered.

Kara smiled squeezed her fiancée’s hand “It’ll be okay” she whispered “Just… Just hold me” she said.

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara tight, everything was back to normal.

Of course… Alex never knew the psychological effects that would play on Kara.

Until one day:

Alex and Kara was signing the discharge papers after Kara was given a clear bill of health, Alex was looking forward to having her fiancée back home, they were signing the paper when one for the receptionists slammed the desk drawer shut, Kara jolted back and she pressed herself against the wall behind her, her heart pounding in her chest as her eyes were wide in fear.

Alex gently took Kara’s hand “It’s okay… it was just the drawer” she whispered.

Kara nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around herself, Alex decided Kara needed some time from the city, Eliza, Jeremiah, J’onn and Lena looked worried, they knew the incident had scarred Kara’s mind, they knew that Kara would be effected not just physically but emotionally as well, Alex decided to take Kara to Smallville Kansas to spend time with Clark and to get away from the city.

Kara was being aided to the car by Jeremiah and Lena as Eliza pulled Alex to one side “Alex” she started “Are you sure about this?” she asked as she motioned to Kara “Kara doesn’t seem too stable right now” she said.

Alex felt the need to defend her fiancée “She was shot mom… of course she is going to be fragile!” she snapped “She just needs time” Alex said “Clark’s farm is the perfect place for Kara to get her bearings” she said.

Eliza sighed “I know that honey, I’m just worried about you both” she said “Kara… Kara was seriously hurt” she said “I’m just worried about the psychological effects this has had on her” she said motioning to the hospital behind her “You saw what happened in there… Kara needs professional help” she said.

Alex felt herself getting pissed “Are you saying you want me to dump my fiancée in a psyche ward?” she asked horrified that her mom would make such a suggestion.

Eliza sighed “Of course not… I am suggesting you convince her to see a therapist” she said.

Alex knew her mom was right; this was only going to get worse untreated.

“I’ll talk to her” Alex replied.

Kara needed to talk to somebody… Alex just needed to convince her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here we are at the end of the chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and I look forward to reading your comments.
> 
> Please be sure to leave your comments and I will get back to you soon.
> 
> Coming soon - Darkest Knight: Alex is getting worried, after another loud noise triggers Kara leading the former Dark Knight to curl up into a ball and sob, Alex decides its time to sit down and get her fiancée to talk, Kara reveals she feels afraid and doubts herself and Alex convinces Kara that she needs to see a therapist and arranges an appointment.
> 
> Again I am sorry, for the wait... I struggled to figure out the effects this would have on Kara's mind.
> 
> Emily  
> XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Now I know what your going to say, this prologue is from the Supercorp start.
> 
> Well considering this is a Kalex re-write I thought it was suitable to start this the same way.
> 
> Thanks for reading and will begin on chapter 2 soon.
> 
> Love Emily  
> *hugs and kisses*


End file.
